


Beautiful // mgc

by splashaesthetic



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashaesthetic/pseuds/splashaesthetic
Summary: "I thought Van Gogh paintings were beautiful but then I saw you."





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a text story. i hope you enjoy it

_You're beautiful, like the purity of a flower or the moonlight. Cheesy, I know. But that's just the truth._

_**"I'm a guy, I'm not beautiful"** _

_Bullshit. You don't have to be a girl to be beautiful. When I think about beauty or beautiful things, I think about nature, art, Monet and Van Gogh paintings, I think about the sky, the stars, the night. I think about them and then you always come in mind. And then I think_ **_"nothing can be as beautiful as him"_ **

_You're so beautiful that makes me want to write poetry about you._

_You have the perfect body and the perfect soul. One in a million._

_Your eyes have the perfect shade of green, your nose is the most perfect I've ever seen, your pink lips have the perfect shape. Your height and weight are just on point._

_Although all those perfect things, you have the perfect soul._

_You're kind_   
_Funny_   
_Gentle_   
_Quiet  
_ _Loud  
_ _Honest  
_ _Pokemon lover  
_ _Rainbow  
_ _You are everything good_

_You're too perfect for this imperfect world._

_You deserve everything good that this world has to give, but it will never be enough._

_**I wish I could give you everything you need, everything you want, everything you deserve.** _

_When I first saw you, it was insane. I was without reaction. I froze, I was lost in my tracks. My jaw was touching the ground and my eyes were glued on my laptop screen._

_I didn't know who you were, I didn't know why you were in my Tumblr's dashboard, I didn't know why I was staring at your picture._

_When I was brought back to reality, I noticed a name bellow the picture_

_**Michael Clifford** _

_"Maybe it's his name." I thought to myself._

_**// New tab // Google // Michael Clifford //** _

_I was right. It was your name and I found pictures where you were even more beautiful. I didn't know who you were, but I wanted to know you._

_**// Guitar player // 5 Seconds of Summer //** _

_I was familiarized with your band and I didn't like it though. When your first album was released, I remember listen to the first and maybe also the second song and I didn't like it. It wasn't my thing._

_**BUT** _

_The moment I saw you, I didn't care if you were in a band, or if your band was shitty (which is not I learnt that). I didn't care if you had 13 years old girls in love with you or if you were famous._

_I didn't care. All I cared and wanted was to get to know you._

_I knew it was impossible for me get to know you as a real person, but I_ **_didn't_ ** _stop_ **_believing._ **

_**"I need to draw him"** _

_And I did. I did it as I always do. I drew you and put love and care in the drawing, just like always._

_It was done._

_I looked at it, I_ **_stared_ ** _at it._

_I wasn't proud, I'm never proud of my drawings, but I posted it on Instagram like I always do. (I basically had/have that Instagram to post my drawings, it was and still is rare post a photo of myself)._

_Before I posted it, I thought_ **_"should I tag him?"_ ** _I shrugged and did it._

_I knew you weren't going to notice it anyway._

_**But you did** _

_**And you liked it.** _


	2. Hey

**Michael Clifford (michaelgclifford) liked your photo**

**Michael Clifford (michaelgclifford) commented your photo**

Looking to my phone screen I grin widely, half happy half shocked.

For today's drawing I decided to draw Michael Clifford, and as always I posted it on Instagram. But this time I did something I don't usually do: I tagged the person of the drawing for fun, which is Michael Clifford.

I really never thought he would notice my post, but well, good for him and me, I guess.

**@michaelgclifford: thanks for drawing me. I loved it :)**

**@CplaysGUITAR: thanks for liking my drawing :) @michaelgclifford.**

I feel accomplished knowing that he liked my drawing. It feels good when someone likes your work.

**Michael Clifford (michaelgclifford) is now following you**

**Michael Clifford (michaelgclifford) sent you a message**

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _hey_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _hey_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I really liked your drawing_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _thanks. I'm glad you liked it. It's not that good, but what matter is that you liked it :)_

_**@michaelgclifford:** it's not that good? Are you kidding me? I loved it and I'm gonna love it forever_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _wow Michael. Thanks_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _what's your name, btw?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _Carolina. It's Portuguese_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I like your name Carolina. It's a pretty name_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _thanks. I like yours as well_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _so, you're from Portugal right?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _yes_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _that's cool! What time is it there?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _2 in the morning and there?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _1 in the afternoon_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _the difference is kinda huge_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _yeah_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _how old are you?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _maybe too young for you want to keep talking to me_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _are you 12?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _no_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I'm 17_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _oh_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _you're not too young then. I'm just 3 years older than you_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _is not that much, is it?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _nop_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _cool_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _why are you talking to me?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _dunno, why? You don't want me to talk to you?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _no, it's not that. Ofc I want you to talk to me. You're cool and stuff but I bet you have more things to do than talk to me._

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _you seem cool, that's why I keep talking to you._

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _and actually, you're wrong. I don't have anything else to do_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _wow, thanks I guess_ _**.** _

_**@CplaysGUITAR** _ _: I'm speechless_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _why?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _because you're cool and you said that I seemed cool._

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _Now you can say that Michael Clifford said that you were cool and put your friend jealous ;-)_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _My friends doesn't like you or your band_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _outch. That did hurt_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _don't take it to heart. When I said they don't like you, it's because they are too careless about your band that they probably doesn't even know your name or who you are._

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _and you? Do you like my band and I?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _tbh, (I hope you don't hate me or stop talking to me) I think I just like a song of yours. Don't think I'm being mean, please. I have nothing against the band. I'm glad you made it big and are living your dream. I just don't like your songs very much. I admit that I just heard like 2 songs and gave up... But, man..._

_**@CplaysGUITAR** _ _: I don't know..._

_**@michaelgclifford** _ _: it's ok. I'm not mad at you, I don't hate you and actually I liked to keep talking to you._

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _it's ok if you don't our songs. Not everyone has to like them._

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _but I admire your attitude, you don't like us, but you're happy for our success_ ****

_**@CplaysGUITAR** _ _: I like seeing people happy doing what the love and making other people happy._

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _just that_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I see the happiness you guys give and bring to your fans and that's all that matters._

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I like you already, Carolina_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _it's funny how you don't like the band but you drew me_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I may not like your music, but that doesn't mean I don't like you as a person_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _fair enough_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _so, what's the only song you like?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _wrapped around your finger_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _good song_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _it's actually pretty good_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _and I also like your voice so yeah_ ****

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _aw,_ _thank you_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _you're welcome_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _what do you like to do in your free times?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _sorry, it was a stupid question_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _it wasn't tho_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _and I like to draw, play guitar, read... Does eat count?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _and you?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I really don't do many things_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I play video games and eat a lot_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _and sometime I hang out with my band mates, but that's just sometimes_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _one thing in common then. I eat a lot too ^-^_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _*high five* (and that smile is adorable)_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _*high five back* (thank you ^-^)_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I hate to say this, I actually don't want to, but I have to..._

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _what?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I have to go to sleep_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I'd love keep talking to you, but I gotta go_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _own. Can you message me when you wake up?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I can, but won't you be sleeping?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I won't, so message me when you wake up, ok?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _ok._ ****

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _talk to you "tomorrow"_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _bye_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _sleep well and dream about me ;-)_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _of course I will ;-)_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _have a nice day :)_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _thanks :)_


	3. Lazy

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _good morning_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR**_ _ **:**_ _or should I say good_ evenin _g?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _Carolina!_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I thought you'd forgot me_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _How could I?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I know you can't take me off of you head ;-)_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _but how did you sleep_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _well, thanks._

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford**_ _ **:**_ _did you dream about me_?

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _if I did I don't remember_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _what a shame_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _true_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _what are you going to do today?_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _dunno_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _maybe lie down all day and do nothing or maybe band practice_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _dunno, too lazy_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _band practice? Is that mean that you're in a band?_ _Omg_ _so cool!_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yes, I'm in a band_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _a garage_ _crappy_ _rock band_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _but that's cool, band garages can be really successful and good bands_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _Yeah, I guess..._

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _and what did you do today?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _nothing much_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I played_ _gta_ _and ate pizza_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _that's cool_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I'm bored_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _same here_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _what time is it there?_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _11 am and there?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _10 pm and I don't know what to do_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _but what are you doing anyways?_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I'm laid down on my bed. I don't want to get up_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _lazy_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _true_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _and you? What are you doing?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _just talking to you as my body is all laid down on the bed_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _lazy_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _my mom is calling me. I have to get up_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _mission impossible: state: starting_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _omg_ _you're so lazy_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _shut up_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _stop being so lazy_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _stfu_ _, bye_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _no, don't leave me_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I'm sorry_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _please baby come back, I can change_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _bye Michael, talk to you later_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _bye Carolina_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this sucks in a high level.  
> I'm sorry, this is short. Lmao.
> 
> It will get better, I promise.  
> I guess.  
> Dunno.


	4. You Chose His Side

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _hey_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _sup_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I thought you would be sleeping_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _Ashton woke me up to drag me to_ _some store_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _oh, poor Mikey wanted to sleep_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _yeah :'(_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _but at least I can talk to you_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _as if talking to me was really exciting_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _actually, it is_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _so what did you do today?_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _band practice_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _how was it?_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _it was_ _ok_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _tell me about your band_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _what do you mean?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I mean everything_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _band name, band members, what do you play..._

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _oh_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _so we are My Aesthetic. I play guitar, Nat plays bass and is the lead singer and Rikki plays drums. We just play covers and they're mainly Nirvana and Green Day songs_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _cool_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _be loud be cool_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _can't wait to hear you guys_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _so what are you doing?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _just with Ash and he doesn't hurry his ass up_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _what is he doing?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _choosing a damn tee shirt -_-_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _don't be mean. Let him choose his shirt in peace_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I see you chose his side already_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I thought you were different Carolina_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _duffuck_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _who said I chose his side?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _don't say anything else, bye_

_**@**_ _ **CplayGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _are really going to leave?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _you can't live without me already, can you?_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR**_ _ **:**_ _we are just talking for about a few days...._ _So I think I can live without you_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _are you saying that I can go?_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _if you want to, yeah why not?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _ok_ _, bye_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _kay_ _, bye_ _lmao_

*15 minutes later*

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _are you there?_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _that's what it seems_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I knew you would come back_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _ash bought his shirt_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _he bought a Nirvana one and it reminds me of you_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _is that a good thing?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _yes, it means I think about you_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _and it also reminded of you because you have a nirvana shirt_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _how do you know I have a nirvana shirt?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _you have a photo in your_ _instagram_ _with a nirvana shirt on_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _it's just a shame you had cut off your head on that photo..._

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _have you been stalking my_ _instagram_ _?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _maybe..._

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you are creepy_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _but you like it ;-)_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _a lot ;-)_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I know_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _ashton_ _is buying me pizza_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I'm happy now_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I thought you were happy because you were talking to me, but_ _ok_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _and I am_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _but pizza is pizza_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _But wait, isn't like 9 am there?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _it is, but every time is a good time for pizza_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _whatever you say_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _can we_ _FaceTime_ _?_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _now?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _: yeah, it would be cool_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _but I'm already in bed and I look horrible_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I bet you don't_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGuitar** _ _**:** _ _can we do it tomorrow? I have to sleep now_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _already?_

**@** ** _playsGUITAR_** : _yeah_ _... I have to work tomorrow_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _aren't you like 17?_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I am, but I have a part-time job at_ _Mc_ _Donald's_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _how cliché_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _oh,_ _ok_ _then_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _message me tomorrow when you're free_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I will, don't worry_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _good night Carolina_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR** _ _**.** _ _Good night Michael_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _dream about me ;-)_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR**_ _ **:**_ I will ;-)


	5. Because It's Portuguese

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _hey Michael_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _hey Carolina_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _how are you?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _bored and you?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _sleepy. I just woke up_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _what time is it there?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _7:41 :-) lovely_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _holy shit, my poor Carolina :(_

**_@CplaysGUITAR_ ** _: it's ok_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _so what did you do today?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _nothing much actually_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _this time zones thingy sucks_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _we barely can talk_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _true_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I gotta go now, Mikey_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _already? :(_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _yeah, gotta get ready to work_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _ok :(_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _message me when you're free_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _but you will be sleeping_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _don't care_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _just message me_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _ok, I'll then_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _bye Michael_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _bye Carolina, talk to you later_

xxx

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _hey Mikey_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _sorry it took so long_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _Carolina!_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I really thought you had forgot me_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _sorry, I had band practice_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _it's ok. What matters is that I can talk to you now_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _shouldn't you be sleeping?? :/_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I already slept_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _so how was your day?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _shitty actually. I'm so done with that job_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _what happened?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I won't dump my problems on you Michael_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _but I want you to dump your problems on me_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _Michael, really, you deserve a better talk than my stupid problems._

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _but I want to_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _we are friends right?_

**@** **CplaysGUITAR** **:** _are we_ _?_

**_@michaelgclifford_ ** _: I hope so_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _me too_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _friends?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _friends_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _good. Now tell me what's wrong_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I'm tired of my shitty job_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _why don't you just quit?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _can't. I need this job. I guess I just have to bear with it_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _but let's talk about another thing , plz_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _as you wish my lady_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _so, what's your favorite band?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _you just asked me the worst question someone could ever ask me_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _because I don't know the answer_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _ok, so what kind of music do you listen to?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _rock, punk rock n grunge_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _love you already_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _do you like pizza_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _excuse me, pizza is my bae_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _marry me_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _just if you have pizza_

**_@michaelgclifford_ ** _: I do have_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I think I'm going to tell my mother I'm moving out_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _do that babe_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _Mikey, my mom doesn't approve our marriage_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _why? We are soul mates_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _she says I'm too young to know this kind of shit_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I'm flying to Portugal to kidnap you_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _lmao_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I'm serious_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I'm sorry, but I'm really laughing my ass out_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _you just ruined the moment_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _you sound like we were sexting_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _omg_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _sorry ;)_

**_@michaelgclifford:_** Carolina, why is your name so hard to pronounce **[a/n: lmao, it's not. but poor mikey can't say it]**

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _because it's Portuguese_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _your name is beautiful, but I can't say it_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _what am I going to do when we Skype or facetime?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _you can call me c_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _ok C_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _well time to sleep_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _plz don't go_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I have to_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I have school tomorrow_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _oh, ok :(_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _talk to you today/ tomorrow?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _don't worry, I'll message you when I get up_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _good night Michael_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _good night Carolina_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _dream about me ;)_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I will ;)_


	6. Patience

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _morning_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _afternoon_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _kill me_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _never_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I don't want to go to school_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _you have to_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I know_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _do you work today?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _yeah, after school_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _that means we can't talk today again_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _actually we can talk while I'm in school_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _shouldn't you pay attention to class?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _my classes are a joke_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _what do you mean?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _in Portugal, the last year of high school is just bullshit._

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _manly if you are an art student_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _we have 5 subjects and you just have to "study" for one of them_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _so what do you do in school?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _actually nothing_ ****

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _that's why I have a job. To do something for my life, because all I learn in school is bullshit_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _your school seems cool_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _not really :/ every bit of it is bullshit and fake people_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _when is your first class of the day?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _10 am_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _hold on_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _isn't like only 7 in the morning there?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _yep_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _you cloud be sleeping_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I know but I prefer talking to you_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _aw you're so cute_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _meh :/_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _you are_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _although I've never seen your beautiful face, I know you're cute_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _no you don't_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _but I want to_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _so could you just send me a pic of you or can we FaceTime or Skype?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _please?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I don't have a pic of myself and I'm still laid down on my bed so I look horrible_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _:(_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _all we need is just a little patience ;)_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _does_ _that mean yes?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _it means something we say a lot in Portugal_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _"quem espera sempre alcança"_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _what does it mean?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _something like, patience is the answer_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _tbh, I don't know how to translate it but, if you are patient, you'll get what you want_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _if I can't have you right now, I'll wait dear ;)_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _sometimes I get some tense, but I can't speed up the time_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _but you know love there's one more thing to consider_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _this was cute_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _it was_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _you have no idea how much I love guns n roses_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I don't, but I want you to tell me about it_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _no you don't_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I'll look like a stupid fangirl_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _no you won't_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _and I wanna know you better, so start talking_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _why do you like them?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I can't really put in words_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _but I like them a lot. They make me happy, dance and smile_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_** _when I'm sad they have the right songs and when I'm happy they have the right_ song _s_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _you know I look at them and see and bit of me_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _they were just five broke guys with the same dream. And look at them now. They made it and they made it big_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I want to be like them_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _they are something like my heroes. Not just them, I could list all the bands that make me feel this way_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _and I love all of them in the same way yet in a different way at the same time_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _th_ _ey are bands, music, my life_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I'm sorry_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _why are you sorry?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _for the bore_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _are you kidding me? This was beautiful_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _thank you_ ****

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _you're welcome_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _and with this is time to get ready to school_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _talk to you later_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _okay, bye c_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _bye Mikey_


	7. 20 Questions

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Michael, help me_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Save me from this suffer_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what's wrong?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _are you_ _ok_ _?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm not_ _ok_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm in school_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _this is hell_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _hell full of bullshit_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** _: father, forgive me and let me in_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _if I knew that hell would be like this, I wouldn't have sinned so much_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _don't worry, I'm here with you_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _thank you, you make school less bullshit_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _always here for you_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _anyways_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _what are you doing?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _bored at home_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why don't you call your band mates to come over?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _they are boring_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I bet they aren't_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _they are, believe me_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't know, I don't know them_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _do you want to?_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _meh_ _:/ maybe... they seem cool_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _one day maybe, who knows?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _now seriously. Call them, have fun_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _but I want to talk with you_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but you're bored, probably because of me_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you're the one who make my days less boring_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _aw, same here_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _my Portuguese teacher missed school today again. You know what that means?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _substitute teacher?_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _nop_ _, we don't have that shit in Portugal_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _that means no Portuguese class today_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _so what are you going to do in that free time?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _talk to you_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** _: you could spend time with your friends_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _guess what, you too_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and I don't have friends_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I bet you do_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I do, but the only one I have in this stupid school, ditched school today_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _rebel_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _she tries_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _so if you don't mind, I'll talk to you_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't mind at all_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _good because me neither._

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _let's pay 20 questions. I ask 20 and then you ask 20_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _so we can get to know each other better_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _ok_ _, you start_

**_@_** ** _michaelgclifford_** ** _:_** _ok_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _favorite color_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _blue and purple._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and black_ _ofc_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _do you have any pets?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yes, a cat and he's my_ _bae_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _aw, I love cats_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _me too_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _do you have any tattoos?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yes_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you're so_ _badass_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what's the color of your hair?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _it's boring brown but I want to bleach it soon_ _, Duff_ _Mckagan_ _style_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _cool. What's the color of your eyes?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _the same as my hair, boring brown_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _if you could go live to another place, where would it be and why?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _that count as 2 questions_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and LA because that's where my dream will become true_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what's your dream?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _make it big with my band_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I know the feeling_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _favorite ice cream flavor_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _maybe chocolate_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _are you single?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _sorry_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I barely have friends_ _lmao_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yes, I'm single_

**_@_** ** _michaelgclifford_** ** _:_** _are you gay_?

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _No, I'm not_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _are you?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _nop and now you just have 19 more questions_

**_@michaelgclifford:_** _what do you like to do despite playing guitar?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _drawing._

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I wouldn't mind if you drew me again_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'll then, don't worry_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _favorite place_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _art museums. I love when someone takes me to museums._

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I'll take you to one then_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I doubt_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _we live fucking far away from each other and we probably will never meet up_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I might want to spend some days in Portugal..._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Lisbon is a beautiful city to spend holidays tho_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _do you live in Lisbon_ _?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _no_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _:(_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _how far is your town from Lisbon?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _20 minutes or less by train_

**_@_** ** _michaelgclifford_** ** _:_** _omg_ _you killed me now_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I thought you lived really far away from Lisbon_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't, it's just on the other side of the river ;)_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but keep going_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _do you like the beach?_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _just to watch the sunset_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _favorite band you'd like to see live_

_@_ ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _hmmm_

_@_ ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _maybe_ _AC_ _/DC, Green Day, Metallica, Arctic Monkeys (again) and_ _GNR_ _first line-up_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what would you do if you met your idol?_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _my idol is dead_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _who's your idol?_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Kurt Cobain, but Lana del Rey is my idol as well, so I don't know what I'd do, probably passed out_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what'd you do if I told you I was going to Portugal?_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'd ask you why, if you're nuts and when are you coming_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _in a month_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _what?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm going to Portugal in 4 weeks_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I googled it and Lisbon has good museums_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why do you want to go to Portugal?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _18 questions_

**@** **michaelgclifford** **:** _because I want to meet you_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but we barely know each other_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _that's why I want to meet you_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you made my day_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you're doing it since the day I saw your drawing_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _cheesy_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _true_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you have two more questions_

**_@_** ** _michaelgclifford_** ** _:_** _ok_ _, two, this has to be big_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what's your favorite pizza topping?_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _bacon n cheese or just cheese_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yours?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _pepperoni_ _ofc_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _last one_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _if I'd give you 5sos ticket would you go?_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _no, I would give it to some fan_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and if it was a back stage pass?_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm not to answer that, you already had your 20 questions_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _meanie_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I suck at this type of games but there we go_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _so, what's the next color of your hair?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't know, but I was thinking about blue or something_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I like blue_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** _: I know_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I hope you don't go bald_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I love your hair too much_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _REALLY?_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _dude, your hair is one of my life goals_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _pleased to know_

_@_ ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _Ok_ _, second question_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _4_ _th_ _actually. You asked me things wild I was asking you_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _oh,_ _ok_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _so, 4 - My drawing teacher said that we have to do a portrait. Do you want me to do yours?_

**_@_** ** _michaelgclifford_** ** _:_** _omg_ _, yes_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _5 - canvas or paper?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _canvas_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _6 - acrylic or oil?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't know_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _acrylic then_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _7 - what's your favorite movie?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't have one_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _8 - biggest fear_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _lose someone I love_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you're cute_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _not as much as you_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _true_

_@_ ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _jk_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'll never be cutter than you. No-one can really_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm not cute I'm punk rock_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _so, you're cuter than me_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I think I'm more punk rock than you_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _that hurt my feelings_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _it wasn't my intention_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you're too cute_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and I didn't even see you in person. Not even a pic_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Let's keep going_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _9- favorite ice cream flavor_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _hey, don't steal my questions_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and it's mint_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _sorry, I'm just not really good at this_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _it's_ _ok_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _10- favorite color?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _your eyes_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _that was lame and also not true_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you never saw my eyes_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and_ _luke's_ _eyes are prettier_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _prettier than mine?_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you're lucky. I prefer green eyes than blue ones_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm happy_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why? (_ _idc_ _this will be the 10_ _th_ _question)_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _Because you prefer my eyes than_ _luke's_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _people think_ _luke's_ _more attractive, handsome and sexy than me :(_

_@_ ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _luke's_ _attractive_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but I prefer you_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _really?_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yep_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why?_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I could say, but I don't want to_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why not?_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _it will be creepy_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _next question_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _11 - dogs or cats?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _cats_ _ofc_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Mikey I'm sorry, I_ _gtg_ _now_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _can we finish the game later?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why are you leaving? :(_

_@_ **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _my teacher is almost killing me because I'm on my phone_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _Oh_ _ok_ _. Message me when you're free_

_@_ ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _ok_ _, talk to you later_


	8. Call Me Daddy

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _hey_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _sup c_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _nothing much..._

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _how was your day?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _ehhh_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _can we not talk about it?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what's wrong?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _it was one of_ _thoses_ _days_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _is everything_ _ok_ _now?_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _mehhh_ _:/ I lost my job_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what happened?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I kinda freaked out and I kinda yelled at my boss..._

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _but it's_ _ok_ _, I talked with a guy and he offered me a job at his shop_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what kind of shop?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _a sex shop_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _really????_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yes, really._

**_@_** ** _michaelgclifford_** ** _:_** _omg_

 ** _@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _jk_ _it's a tattoo and piercing parlor_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _that's really cool_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah I know_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _when do you start?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _tomorrow at 3pm_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** _: what do you do?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _nothing really_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'll be at the counter, clean and hang out..._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I know the guy for awhile_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _he was my dad's best friend_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _aren't they friends anymore?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _my dad died_

**_@_** ** _michaelgclifford_** ** _:_** _omg_ _sorry Carolina_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _it's_ _ok_ _, you don't have to say sorry, you did nothing wrong_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what are you doing?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _just listening to Lana Del Rey as I'm laid down on my bed and talking to you_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and you?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _eating_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _what will you do today?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _hanging out with the boys._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _that's cool_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah I guess  
_   
**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _they are already here,_ _btw_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _asking questions_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _about?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why I'm smiling so much to my phone_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _say that you're watching porn_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _really c?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _see their reaction_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _oh you don't have the balls_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _call me daddy ;-)_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _daddy ;-)))_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _lmao_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _who's your daddy?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you for sure ;-)))))_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm so sorry Cal and Ash took my phone when I said I was watching porn_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _it's_ _ok_ _daddy ;-)))_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't believe you did it_ _lmao_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you thought I didn't have the guts to?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why did you tho?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _because you dared me and I wanted to show you I was able to do it_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _wow you're so brave_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but now give some attention yo your friends_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't want to_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Michael go have fun with your friends and leave your phone_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _but..._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Michael please_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _ok_ _..._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _talk to you tomorrow. I'm going to sleep_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _good night Carolina_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _good night Michael_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _dream about me ;)_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you know I will ;)_


	9. I Found Your Twitter

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _hey c, look what I found_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _what_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _your Twitter_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _holy shit no_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I followed you_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I saw_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _your tweets are funny_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _no they are not_

I close my instagram app opening my Twitter, receiving a lot of notifications, most of them from Michael.

**@** **Michael5SOS** **: check my pal's Twitter @** **CplaysGUITAR** **. She's really funny**

And that's when Twitter broke my phone with the mass of notifications

**x 1 hour later x**

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _are you mad?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I hope you're not_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _are you_ _ok_ _?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _please tell me you're_ _ok_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _your tweet broke my phone with the mass of notifications I was receiving_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but everything is_ _ok_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _thank God_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _your fans are wow_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _did they say something bad to you?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _they are just wondering why the fuck are you talking to a meaningless Portuguese girl like me :-)_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but it's all good, don't worry. I'll just keep going with my random tweets and life_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I have a question._

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what question_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why are we still talking?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what do you mean?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't really know. I'm so confused. You just started talking to me, and since then, we never stopped._

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _we talk everyday since the day I posted that drawing. Why? I thought you would never notice my post because I bet you receive a lot of_ _instagram_ _notifications_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _tbh_ _, I don't know. I just opened my_ _instagram_ _and your drawing came out. And I liked it so much that I needed yo know the person who had done it._

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _so I talked to you. And just for that first talk, I knew you were a good and honest person with a heart full of love and to be loved._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _wow Michael, I don't know what to say. Nobody had really told me that before_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but why do you say that?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _because of what you said about my band and I_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you don't like "us". You don't like our music. You probably think we suck and that we aren't worth it (What's true), but you support us._

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _especially me. You aren't a fan. You aren't a hater. You are a friend. My friend. And I feel blessed I have you._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Michael, I may not like your music, but you and your band deserve everything you have and much more_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you and your band make people happy_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _your music makes people smile_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _your music makes you smile_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and that's what matters_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'll always support you, because we are friends and I like you a lot_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _we are friends, and now you make part of my life. I probably don't make part of yours, but you do make part of mine_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and I know we just talk for what, 2/3 weeks, but it looks like I know you since I wasn't even born._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I think I'm just afraid of losing you._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _my life will never be the same if we stop talking_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I hope that never happens_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Michael, are you there?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why aren't you answering?_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _ok_ _, I see_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _bye_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'll dream about you_


	10. Ashton Had My Charger

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _Carolina_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm so sorry_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _let me explain please_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _don't be mad at me_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _but my phone ran out of battery and I couldn't find my charger_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _so I ran to Calum's house to borrow his charger. But he's a dick and didn't want to give it to me_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _after almost an hour begging for a charger, he told me ash had mine_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _so I went to Ashton's and he said he really had it._

**@** **michaelgclifford** **:** _After more half an hour he gave it to me_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _please understand_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I know I left you there without an answer but please_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _sorry, I was in class_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford**_ _ **:**_ _omg_ _, thank God_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _why did Ash have your charger? O=O_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _let's just say that he's a stupid_ _dickhead_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I'm curious_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _: me too_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _but coming back to our conversation_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I have a lot to say about what you said earlier_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _1- thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _2 - I'm so glad I talked to you that day two weeks ago_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _3 - you make part of my life too, and please, don't go away, I don't want to lose the part of my life I like the most_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _4 - you'll never lose me_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _5 - and once again, I don't want to lose you too, so please don't leave me._

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you won't lose me. We are friends and I like talking to you_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I'm happy you say that_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _because I don't want to stop talking to you_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _why?_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford**_ _ **:**_ _do you really want to know why in like to talk to you?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _actually I do_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _you're my escape from reality_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _when I talk to you, I'm not Michael Clifford the guitar player of 5sos_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _when I talk to you I'm Mikey. A normal person, not some famous kid_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford**_ _ **:**_ _I know it sounds_ _cheesy and cliche_

**_@_** ** _michaelgclifford_** ** _:_** _but it's how I feel_ _and I like it._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I still don't get it_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why me?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm just a girl who lives in Portugal (aka the end of the world) and who likes to draw and play guitar_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't know_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and why me?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why did you draw me?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _the drawings you have in your_ _instagram_ _are just cool people like Kurt Cobain, Guns N Roses, Green Day, etc..._

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why me? Why a guy from a band you hate?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't hate your band_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I just thought it would be interesting and funny to draw you._

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _: one day I was on_ _tumblr_ _and saw a pic of you so I decided to search about you_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _then I googled your name and I saw a fucking masterpiece of a human being in my laptop screen_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I saw you were the guitar player of a band I didn't like, but I didn't care_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I just wanted to draw you_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _so I did it, post it and tagged you for fun. I never thought you would see it and talk to me_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I may ask you why a lot of times_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _why do you talk to me, why you did it, why you still do_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _but I'm so glad you did it_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _because I think your such a beautiful human being_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _and I'm not just talking about your physically appearance_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I'm talking about all of you_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you're kind, funny, honest, sometimes an idiot but I like you anyways..._

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _stop it_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _you're making me blush_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I'm the one who's supposed to make you blush, not otherwise_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _who said you didn't make me blush?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _: I did?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _who cares?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _anyways_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _you know what I think?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _no_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _but tell me_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _tell me what's in your soul_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I think things happen for a reason_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _in the end, everything has a purpose_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _what do you mean?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _like, you did that drawing and I saw it_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _and now we are friends because you did that drawing and I saw it_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _things are how they are_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _the best is not question it and deal with it_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you know what?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you're right_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _fuck everything! We are friends and end of the story._

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _so our story ends up here?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _no_ _dumbass_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _oh thank God._

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _my teacher wants to kill you._

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _why? :(_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I did nothing wrong_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _because of you, I don't do my work_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I barely touched my painting today_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _sorry_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _but what are you painting_ _?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _can't tell_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _it's a surprise_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _but I wanna know now_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you will when it's done_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _when will it be done?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _next week_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _can't wait to see it_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yeah whatever_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _gotta go now_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _no don't leave me_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I have to_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _who am I going to talk now?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _call Luke bye_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _but Luke is not you_


	11. Jet Black Heart

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _hey_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _sup Mikey_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I'm happy today_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _why so?_

_**@michaelgclifford** _ _: because today jet black heart's video clip came out_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _is that a song of your band?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _yes_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _hmm_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I'm going to watch it, hold on_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _are you really going to watch it?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _yeah, why not_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _now I'm nervous_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _why_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _because you're going to watch it_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _don't be silly_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _brb_

x 30 minutes later x

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _hey c_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _are you alright?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _someone call 112 or 911 wtv_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _what's wrong?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _the song is pretty good_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _and now I'm crying_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _why are you crying?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _the song is beautiful_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _and emotional_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _and now I'm crying_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _because it broke my heart seeing you crying_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _aw, don't cry_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _everything is ok_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I don't believe you liked the song_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I did_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _it's a good song Mikey_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _thanks_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _it was actually me who wrote it..._

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _really?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _yeah... Calum helped, but it was mainly me_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _the song is beautiful Mikey, I love it_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _now you like 2 5sos songs_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _true. Something must he wrong with the world_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _are we that bad?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _no, I never said that_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _just because someone doesn't like it, it doesn't mean it's bad_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I'll give you an example_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _in 20th century, lots of people started new art styles. Most of them were really weird_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _most of the people said it wasn't art, but those styles didn't stop being 'art' just because someone said " ew look at that shit, that's not art"_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _who are they to say it's art or not? Who are they to say it's good or bad?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _who am I to say your band is a bad band?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _so if someone says to you that your band is bad, don't listen to them because they are meaningless people_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _they are no-ones_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _got it?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _got it_

**@michaelgclifford** _: thanks Carolina_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _for?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _for being here always with something good to say_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _you always know the right thing to say_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _you don't need to say thanks_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I will always be here for you, ok?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _ok_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _you're the best_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I do try_


	12. The Blonde Dude With The Quiff

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _omg, Carolina_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _Carolina!_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _yes Michael?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I saw it!_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _what, Luke's dick?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _no!_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _your painting!_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _oh, yeah, I posted it today_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I loved it!_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _why? It sucks_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _because you painted a really sexy red haired guy_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _oh... yeah..._

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I wasn't supposed to paint that dude_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I wanted to paint a blond haired guy with a quiff_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _but yeah_

_**@michaelgclifford:**_ _you wanted to paint Luke instead of me...?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _yeah_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _but then I realized that your eyes were prettier and brighter, your smile was more captivating, your nose was cuter and your hair less boring._

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _basically you are a lotta more than the blonde dude_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _are you saying I'm more handsome and attractive than Luke?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _yeah_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _and plot twist: I never wanted to paint him_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _really?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _of course, dumbass_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _aww_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _-_-_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _omg did I wake you up?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _no_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _but you should be sleeping, don't you have school tomorrow?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _no, Christmas break_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _nice_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _anyways... what are you doing?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I'm with Calum_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _nice_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I hope you're having fun, I should go now_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _why??_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _it's 5 am and tomorrow or should I say today I have band practice at 10 am_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _when can I hear you play guitar?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _one day_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _promise me_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I promise you_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _and when can we Skype?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _one day_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _oh c, c'mon_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _can we do it tomorrow?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _maybe_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _really?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _dunno_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _:(_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _now let me sleep_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _ok :((_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _good night Carolina_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _good night Michael_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _dream about me ;)_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _you know the answer ;)_


	13. Stuffed Penguin

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Michael_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Michael, I'm scared_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and alone_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _it's dark and I heard noises_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _omg_ _, I'm scared_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _is everything alright?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _no!_

**_@_** ** _michaelgclifford_** ** _:_** _what's wrong babe?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _don't babe me!_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm scared_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I heard noises coming from the kitchen_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and I'm alone_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _isn't your mom home?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _no, she's in England because of work_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _when will she come back_ _?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _January_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _that's next month..._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _no shit Sherlock!_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _how about Christmas?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _what about Christmas?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _with who are you going to spend it?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _grandparents_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _oh_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but that doesn't matter now!_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I heard noises!_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I bet it was your cat_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _my cat is sleeping by my feet_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _oh shit_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Michael I'm scared and I don't know what to do_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _just stay calm_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and stay where you are_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _where are you?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _laid down on my bed covered with my sheets pretending I'm nothing_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _stay there_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _ok_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _do you hear anything else?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _no everything is quiet now_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _good_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _maybe it was nothing_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yeah... I'm sorry_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _why are you sorry?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _for bothering you over nothing_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _Carolina, you don't need to be sorry, because you didn't bother me_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _Kay..._

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _what are you doing?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm with Luke_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _but he's boring_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _what is he doing?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _he's laid down on his bed cuddling a stuffed penguin_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _duffuck_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _cute but_ _duffuck_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why is he doing such thing?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _because I said I wouldn't buy him ice cream  
_   
**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _sometimes you're so mean, Michael Clifford_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _it's just Luke, he will be fine_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _poor Luke just wanted ice cream_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _when do we Skype?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _eager_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I said patience, my friend_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _but I want to see you_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and listen to your voice_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and you will_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _really?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah, one day_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _-_-_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _yesterday Calum asked me who you were_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _duffuck_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _how does he know I exist?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _Twitter_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _oh yeah..._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _many private jokes roll through there_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and I may or may not had referred you in some conversations with the boys..._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _oh..._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but what did you reply?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I said you were a friend_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and now he wants to talk to you_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _tf_ _, why_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _he said if you were my friend, you had to be his friend too_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _the thing is: he doesn't have his own friends and wants to steal mine_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _he just says that because he doesn't really know me_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _once he does, he will run away and never talk to me again_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why do you say that?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _because I'm a freak_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _no you're not_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I still talk to you, and I must say that I really like it_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah, but that's because you're a freak_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _hey, that did hurt my feelings_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _sorry boo_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but now I'm curious, what did you say to him when he told you he wanted to be my friend?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I said no because you were MY friend_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why do you ask?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _because he followed me on Twitter_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _he what??_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _how?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _when_ _?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _where_ _?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** _: he followed me_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _he clicked on that button which says 'follow' on my profile_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yesterday_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _i don't know where (???) Twitter (???)_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _that bastard  
_   
**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _what's wrong in that?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _he just wants to understand the shit you reply to me indirectly on Twitter_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I bet he wants more than that_

**_@_** ** _michaelgclifford_** ** _:_** _he probably will_ _dm_ _you, you'll start talking to him and then you'll forget me_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Michael, I'm sure he won't_ _dm_ _me_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and if he does, I'll never forget about you_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you won't?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _of course not,_ _dumbass_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm happy now_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _good_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I gotta go now  
_   
**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _no, please don't go_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _don't leave me alone with Luke_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why not?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _because he's annoying_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _stop complaining_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _he's nice_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _how do you know?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _ask him ;)_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you've been talking to him???_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _that's what he told you?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _we talked once through tweets, you can read it if you want_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _damn sure I will_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _are you serious?!_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** _: yeah, of course I'm serious_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _ok_ _,_ _wtv_ _dumbass_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _go read it then, I'll sleep_

**_@_** ** _michaelgclifford_** ** _:_** _sleeeeeep_ _weeeell_ _, good night_ _c_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _good night_ _mikey_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and don't worry, I'll dream about you ;)_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _;)_


	14. Gordon

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _morning :)_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _evening_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _are you alright?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah sure_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why'd you ask?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _nothing_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _btw_ _, I discovered what was the noise I heard last night_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what was it?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I left the kitchen's window opened and the wind made an empty plastic bottle fall_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _see_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _it was nothing_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _how did you sleep_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I slept well, as always_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _that's good_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _how was spending the day with Luke?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I bought him ice cream_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and he bought me pizza_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _so exciting_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and we played_ _fifa_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _so nice_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what are you going to do today?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _today I don't work, so I was thinking about go to Lisbon and maybe just walk through downtown and stop by some bench at_ _Rossio_ _and draw a little_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _don't know_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _that sounds really nice_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah... I do this a lot_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _are you going alone or with some friend?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _alone, I always do this alone_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why don't you go with a friend?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I like to be alone with my music and my sketchbook in the middle of a beautiful city_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _it sounds really great_ _, I'd like to that with you, someday_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and it is_ _. One day :)_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _Ashton asked me if I wanted to go to a bar with him_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _he's funny_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _what did you said?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I said no_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I prefer my PS4_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _freak_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _hey :( I'm not a freak_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you should go out more often_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't like it outside_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _how do you want to walk through Lisbon with me if you don't like it outside?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _are you saying that you would do that with me?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _that's not the point Clifford_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you didn't answer my question_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _neither did you, and I asked you first_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _answer my question Gordon_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _not cool call me Gordon :(_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why not Gordon?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't like that name_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why? It suits you_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _Gordon sounds like the name of some fat old bald disgusting man_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _maybe your future is to be a fat old bald disgusting man_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _do you mean that?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you know I don't, Michael_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _thank God_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I thought you didn't like me anymore_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _how said I liked you in the first place?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _what?????_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I'm kidding_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _do you like me?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _ofc_ _I do_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _what a stupid question_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _do you really?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yes Michael, I do_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I do like you_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you're my friend_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _good_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _cause I like you too_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _that's nice_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _so are you going with Ash?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _nop_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _stupid_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _why was that?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you should go with your friend_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _he's boring_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _lol_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you're always saying that_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _they suck_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _liar_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I'm not_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I bet they don't suck your dick_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _who said that?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _me?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _you don't know what those mouths are able to do ;)_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I don't really want to know Michael_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you and your gay orgies can stay away from me  
_   
_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I never had an_ _orgie_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I don't really care_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _:/_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _orgies are weird_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _how do you know?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you never had one_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _did you?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _no, I'm not into that shit_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _do you have any kinks?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _what. The. FUCK. MICHAEL??????_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _: why do you wanna know that?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _just curious_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR**_ _ **:**_ _perv_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _no, I'm not_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _sexual frustrated_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _meanie_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _stop bullying me_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _stop with the weird questions_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford**_ _ **:**_ _ok_ _, I'll stop_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _good_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I was thinking about leaving you if you didn't_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I won't, so don't go_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _why_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _what_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _why don't you want me to go?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I like talking to you_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR**_ _ **:**_ _lol_ _,_ _ok_ _wtv_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _guess who_ _dm_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _not Calum I hope_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _Opera I wish_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _it was Calum_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _what does he want?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _a friend_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _he has Ash and Luke_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _and you and also me_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _you're his friend now?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I guess?...._

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _:(_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _why the sad smiley face?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _you were supposed to be just my friend_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _now you and Calum talk through_ _dms_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _you and Luke talk through tweets_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford**_ _ **:**_ _I bet ash will ask you your_ _kik_ _or something_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _Michael, calm down_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I'm still your friend_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _but it's not the same thing_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yes it is_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _now you'll have private jokes with them too_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I won't_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _are you sure?_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR**_ _ **:**_ _omfg_ _yes Michael_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _Calum and I barely talked_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _and_ _luke_ _and I just had that little chat_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _what did Calum say to you?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _'hi'_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _and?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _and I said 'hey'  
_   
_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _the conversation lasted 15 minutes_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford**_ _ **:**_ _hmmm_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _why all this?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I'm just afraid_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _of?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _losing you..._

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you'll never lose me_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _how do I know that?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _because I guess you have me wrapped around your finger ;)_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _did you just quote my song?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I guess I did.._

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _aw_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _will you now stop with this stupid conversation?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _yes_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _good_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I gotta go now  
_   
_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _please don't go_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I have to go get ready to go to Lisbon_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _will you message me later?_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR**_ _ **:**_ _yeah,_ _ofc_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _nice_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _talk you later_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yeah, bye_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _bye_


	15. Lisbon

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _C, are you there?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yes Mikey_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I can't sleep_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _why so?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _dunno..._

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _are you already in Lisbon?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yes, I just arrived_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _show me how it is_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _

 

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _omg_ _, so cool._

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _pretty nice, huh?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _yes!_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _what are you going to do now?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I'm going to_ _Praça_ _do_ _Comércio_ _, then_ _Rossio_ _and for last_ _Chiado_ _. I'll maybe stop by to draw a bit on my sketchbook_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _really cool!_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _can you send me pictures of the places you're going to?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _sure Mikey_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I wish I could be there_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yeah, it would be pretty great_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I would show you my favourite places and the prettiest corners of Lisbon_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _one day :)_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yeah, one day :)_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _this is_ _Praça_ _do_ _Comércio_ _or_ _Terreiro_ _do_ _Paço_ _. It has both names_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I'm already loving Lisbon and I'm not even there_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _wait, look at_ _this awesome view_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _wow_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yeah, I know._

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _it looks like the golden gate bridge_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _true, they are very alike_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _look at this street. This is the street that links_ _Praça_ _do_ _Comércio_ _with_ _Rossio_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ **

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _

  
_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I like the buildings, they are so geometrically beautiful_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _All Lisbon downtown has buildings like these ones, the only thing that changes is the colour of the walls_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _how long is that street? It looks pretty long._

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _and it is pretty long. It's at least 15 minutes walking till_ _Rossio_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _does it have stores and things like that?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yes, it has. It has shops, restaurants and cafes_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _cool_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _each one of them is expensive as fuck. That's why I go always to_ _Mc_ _Donalds_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _and is the_ _Mc_ _Donalds far from there?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _no, just 10 minutes walking_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _hmm nice_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _guess where I_ _am_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford**_ _ **:**_ _rossio_ _??_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yes!_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _omg_ _show me_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm in love with that city_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _the floor is blue and white!_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _it's pretty isn't it?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _look at the fount_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ **

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _so fucking pretty_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ **

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and this is the train station where you can also catch the bus or subway_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _the architecture of that building_ _shdkdjxi_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _19th century, my friend_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and those building from downtown are from which century?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _18th century_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _there are a history behind those buildings_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _can you tell me?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah sure, why not_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _so in 1755, Lisbon downtown suffered a big earthquake, which destroyed everything._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** _: afraid of dying, the king left Lisbon and his wing man Marques_ _de_ _Pombal, was the one who had to take care of the broken city_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _after talking care of the injured people and bury the dead ones, he started to re-build the city._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _he said he wanted an organized city, so the the streets are all parallel and perpendicular_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _he also said he didn't want the buildings to show  thesocial inequality present on the city, that's why the buildings looks much the same. Geometrical, with similar windows and doors._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but you can see this just in Lisbon downtown, the big part of the city that the earthquake harmed._

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _how do you know all this??_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** _: I learnt this when school was still worth it. History of Art is an interesting subject._

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _cool_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ **

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Chiado_ _;)_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _my life goals is to live in one of these buildings. They have really cool apartments, but they are stupidly expensive_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _when you and your band make it, you're going to be able to buy one_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _let's hope_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I know you'll make it, I just know it_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _but_ _thoses_ _buildings_ _hsndjjddjj_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and look at this_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR**_ _ **:**_ _Praça_ _Luís_ _de_ _Camões_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford**_ _ **:**_ _wowowow_ _cool_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _it's a nice square_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _why does it have that name_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR**_ _ **:**_ _well, do you see that big ass statue over there? That guy's name is_ _Luís_ _de_ _Camões_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _wow, he must be important_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _and he was and still is._

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _we was a poet in the 16th century, who wrote a really big poetry book about the_ _Portugueses_ _' journey through the oceans by the African Coast_ _until_ _India_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _wooow_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _we have to study it at school :))))_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm really liking this Portuguese culture_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I'm glad you're enjoying my history class_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _you're the best history teacher I've ever had_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _shut up, you dropped out_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _how do you know?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I heard somewhere_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _but look_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ ****

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _those colours are so pretty_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I look like a_ _fangirl_ _looking at my phone_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you're so stupid_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _no I'm not :(_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you are, but I like you anyways_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford**_ _ **:**_ _aww_ _, i like you too_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you should go sleep now..._

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I don't really want to..._

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _but I will, just because I know you will demand me to go_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I would never demand you_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _but go to sleep_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I knew you you would say that_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _dork, go to sleep_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _talk to you later?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _you know you will_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _yey_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _good night Mikey_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _good night c_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _dream about me ;)_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I do it every night, and tonight won't be an exception ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _hey_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _hey c_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _are you busy?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _no, why?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _Because I'm bored_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _oh_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _what do you wanna do then?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I was wondering if you wanted to_ _skype_ _...._

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _like now?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _yeah, if you want to... yeah_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford**_ _ **:**_ _omg_ _sure!_ _Ofc_ _! Yes!_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _give me your_ _skype_

Sat in front of my laptop, I stare at the screen waiting for Michael's call felling anxious. I don't know what to feel. I don't even know why I suggested to Skype call. It looked like a good idea when I thought about it for the first time. Michael had asked me to do it so many times, I thought _why not make him happy? I don't have anything better to do anyway..._

I'm alone at home, it's 1 in the morning and I'm bored as fuck.

I could do 1001 things, but my mind was always going to Michael's thought and the others options didn't seems as appealing as talk with him through Skype call.

But now, it doesn't look as good as it seemed before. I want to go back. Abort mission.

Now came in my mind why I always refuse to do Skype calls and why this be a bad idea. I hate Skype calls.

My voice is horrible and when I talk in English, my accent is terrible.

The ringing sound from my laptop snaps me out of my thoughts. The annoying noise Skype does alerting you someone is calling you, makes my head hurts.

**Mikey is calling you**

We can't go back now, can we?

Hesitant, I accept his call and seconds later, Michael appears in my laptop screen. He looks like he just woke up, with his red dyed hair all messy and pointing in every way possible. But I think he still looks beautiful.

"Hi!" He was with a big smile on his pink lips.

"Hi!" I chuckle, waving back.

"So, how are you?" He happily asks.

"Good, and you?" I'm trying to speak as less as I can. Short and easy sentences. I don't want him to know how horrible my English is when I talk and how ugly my voice sounds.

"I'm good." He says and I nod. "It was worth it wait 3 weeks to do this."

"It was just 3 weeks..." I say low.

"It looked like months!" He groans. "In fact, I think it was 4 weeks. But now thinking about it, we just talk for 3/4 weeks and it looks like we talk for years..."

"True story." I say, once again, low nodding my head in agreement.

"Is everything ok?" Is that concern?

"Yeah..." I sigh, but he looks at me suspicious not believing me. "I just don't like to talk very much... Because of my voice..." I admit lowering my head and fix my gaze on my lap. "And when I speak in English my accent is horrible. I look like a smashed potato talking." I mumble.

"I don't know who told you that, but who did, is really wrong. Your voice is super cute, and your English accent is adorable." He says and I look up at him noticing his big smile.

I don't know, but his words made me more confident about my voice and how it sounds like. I don't know how, but this guy knows how to always make me smile.

"Thanks Michael." I smile.

"Don't need to thank me, C. I'm just saying the truth." His smile is so fucking adorable that makes me curse.

When I say he's the most beautiful human being on earth, I really mean it. And it's not like when we are in love and we are so infatuated blind that we can't find a single flaw.

No. I'm not in love.

He is really the most beautiful human being in this world and I think everyone can see it.

"I was right." He says proudly.

"About?" I ask confused.

"You." He says. "You're really cute."

"No." I say feeling my cheeks heat up. It's not everyday someone randomly calls me cute. And when they do (which means never), I know they are lying. I know I'm not that bad, I'm know I'm not that ugly, my self-esteem is not that low, but I'm not cute. "You are."

"I'm not cute, I'm punk rock." He says making me roll my eyes. When I was about to say 'whatever', I start hearing noises from the kitchen witch means no good.

"Hold on Michael, I'll be right back." I say setting up from my seat and he nods.

I walk through the small hallway heading to the kitchen and try to not stumble on something and faceplant on the floor.

Reaching the kitchen safely, I turn the light on and find my cat on the kitchen counter looking to the pizza box on the counter.

"Sheldon, sai já dai!" _'Sheldon, get the hell_ _outta_ _there'_ I yell to my cat. I grab him with my left hand and with my right one I grab the pizza box and walk back to my room.

"I'm back." I sit down and land the box beside the laptop. "I'm sorry, Sheldon was trying to eat my pizza." I explain with the black cat in my lap.

"Is that your cat?" Michael asks curious with a big smile on his lips.

"Yes." I nod. "Mikey, this is Sheldon." I say holding the blue eyed cat in front of the laptop.

"He's so cute." He coos. "Can't wait to meet him."

"And me?" I blurt out regretting my words.

"Of course! Just one more week." He grins making me confused.

"A week? For...?"

"We meet." He says and his words echoes in my head, playing in loop in my mind.

Frozen, I stare at my laptop screen without reaction. Is he serious? Is he making fun of me? Is this some kind of a joke? Is he really coming?

"Wait, what?" That's all I manage to say. My mind is blowing. I look at him, and he has a big smirk playing on his lips and his green eyes brighter than ever.

"I told you weeks ago." He chuckles. "I don't believe you forgot." That's when I start thinking and my head lights up. He actually told me he was coming to Portugal, but I thought he was joking.

"You weren't kidding?" I ask with my jaw dropped.

"I was pretty serious."

"You're crazy." I shake my head.

"For you." I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

"Completely insane." I chuckle, shaking my head once again and take a slice of pizza from the box beside the laptop.

"Hey, you're eating pizza without me." Michael pouts.

"Want some?" I ask playfully.

"I'm going to order my own pizza." He mumbles making me laugh. "Hold on." He sets up and disappears.

Left alone with Sheldon and my cold pizza, I start thinking.

I start thinking about Michael.

I still don't believe he's coming to this end of the world just to see me. It's insane.

Why would he do such thing? We barely know each other. We talk for couple of weeks. This is the first time we "see each other".

I'm not saying I don't want him to come. Of course I want. I would be lying if I said I that I didn't want.

I think it's just... Weird? I don't know. I don't know what to think about this. This totally caught me off guard.

"Guess whose back?" Michael sings snapping me out of my thoughts as he sits down in front of the camera.

"Back again." I sing back laughing lightly. "Are you really coming?" I ask serious.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you?"

"Because I want to meet you..."

"I think it's weird." I say biting my bottom lip.

"Why?"

"We just know each other for about what, 4 weeks? Yeah, a month..." Just a month and it looks like forever.

"What about that? Is it wrong I want to visit a friend?" He furrows his eyebrows. "Don't you want to meet me?"

"Of course I do want!" I exclaim. "It's just..." I pause not really knowing what to say. "Don't you think it's too soon?" I sigh.

"Maybe, maybe it is too soon. But look, I think this is the best way for us to get to know each other. Do you know what I mean?" He says softly, is voice sounding like a melody. A beautiful melody.

"Yeah I know what you mean..." I sigh. "But and the money you'll spend on this trip..." I point.

"I don't care about the money; I just want to see you."

"Do the boys know?" I ask blankly.

"No, not really." He shakes his head.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Don't know." He shrugs. "Should I tell them?"

"Maybe-" Before I could continue, the bell rings really loud cutting me off.

"Should be the pizza guy, hold on." He says setting up from the couch.

Once again, left alone. But this time I don't have time to think about anything because some weird noise starts coming from the laptop. Like... Screams?

Moments later, someone appears in front of the camera and it's not Michael. It's a curly haired guy. Ashton?

"Hi." The guy waves his hand, smiling widely.

"Hi." I wave back, confused.

"Guys, I'm busy." I hear Michael groaning.

"Doing what?" Someone laughs. This is weird. What the fuck is happening?

"Guys, he's _skyping_ with a girl." The guy in front of the camera, Ashton, says and moves the laptop showing Michael laid down on a couch with Luke and Calum sat down on top of him.

"Hi C." Calum waves and I wave back.

"How do you know it's C?" Michael asks furrowing.

"Mikey, you don't have many friends, so it's not hard to know." Calum smirks.

"You're hot." Luke blurts out making me blush

"Uh- Thanks." I smile weakly and Ashton appears, sitting down on the floor in front of the laptop.

"Can you get off me?" Michael pleads and the two boys shake their heads smirking.

"Nop." Calum grins.

"It's kinda comfortable here." Luke says.

"So C, tell us about yourself." Ashton says.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Don't know..." He shrugs. "Michael talks a lot about you but he says nothing." What Ashton said, made me blush like hell. Why would Michael talk about me to his friends?

"I don't have much to say, to be honest..." I say thinking. "I'm from Portugal..." I start.

"Portugal?" Luke asks and I nod. "Cool."

"I play guitar and I'm in a wanna be band..." I continue.

"You're in a band? Awesome!" Calum says.

"Yeah. We are just a band garage. We aren't even good..." I shrug.

"What do you do more?"

"I draw..."

"I'm in love with this girl already." Luke sighs daydreaming. And once again I blush.

You know, I'm done with this dealing called blushing. It sucks.

But.

What the fuck is going on?

"I saw your drawings." Ashton smiles. "They are pretty good."

"You did?" I ask and he nods. "Thanks..."

"Isn't you Isntagram username @CplaysGUITAR?" He asks.

"Yes." I nod.

"Yep, your drawings are amazing."

"I saw the painting you did." Luke says making me nervous. "It's amazing how you turned this douchebag-" He points down to Michael. "Into a masterpiece."

"Thanks... It was just a school work..." I say quietly.

"I bet you had an A" Luke grins.

"Eh..."

"Hold on, how old are you?" Calum butts in the conversation making me self-conscious about my age. Am I too young for them? Like, to be their friend?

For me, age is just number... But I don't know what they think about it.

Shit.

Michael hasn't said much since the boys' arrival. He's really quiet underneath Luke's and Calum's butts. Am I that boring for him?

"Seventeen..." I say shyly.

"You look older than Luke." Ashton giggles. Yeah, he giggled. And it's a funny giggle.

"Not cool man." Luke says hitting Ashton with a pillow.

"It's true, though." Calum agrees.

"I agree." Michael says and I laugh feeling more comfortable _between_ this four boys.

I hope after this, we all stay friends, because I'd like that.


	17. Oh babe, Don't be sad, You know I love you

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _yo_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _yo bro_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _how ya doin bro?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _doin fine bro n ya?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _doin well_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _last night/morning was fun_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _it was_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _we should do that more often_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _couldn't agree more_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _can I ask you something?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _you did it already_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _but yes, ofc you can_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _the reason you were always refusing to skype call with me was your voice?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _...._

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _yeah_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I hate it so much_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _it's so horrible that sometimes it makes me wish I was mute_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _never say that again_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _please_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I love your voice and think it's beautiful_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _you don't mean it_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I do_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I swear I do_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _now promise me you'll never say or think about that again, ok?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _ok_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _tomorrow is Christmas Eve!_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _yeah..._

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _aren't you excited?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _to be honest with you, no, not at all_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _why?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I don't like Christmas_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _how come? Everyone likes Christmas_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _well, I don't_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _why? :(_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _it's sad when you can't spend it with your family, so you have to do it with your best friend family_

**_@michaelgclifford:_** _wait, weren't you supposed to spend it with your grandparents?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I was :)) but guess what: they ditched me for some vacations in Greece_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _how can you not love people like these? :))_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _did they really do that? What the fuck_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _it's ok, really_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _Rikki's grandparents are sweethearts and her family is really the best even being just her maternal grandparents. They know me since I was only a poor baby; I'm basically their granddaughter too._

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _what they did to you is not right!_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _it's ok, really Michael. I prefer spend it with Rikki and her grandparents than with mine anyway_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _can we change the subject? Please?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _sure, of course_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _what do you want to talk about it?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I don't now..._

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _omg_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _Michael!_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _what?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _aren't you excited to watch Deadpool????????????????????_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _HOLY SHIT YEASSSSS OF COURSE!!!!_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _less than 2 months!!! Can't wait!_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _same!!_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _talking about movies_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _you obviously watched Star Wars Episode vii already_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _you're right_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _so, the other day Nat took me to the cinema to watch it, and in the end of the movie my reaction was: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WORNG WITH KYLO REN_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _yeah, that sucked :/_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _how can people love him?? Tumblr is full of love posts about Kylo Ren and it really upsets me. You have no idea._

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _he's a dickhead._

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _he killed his father!!! His own father!!!!!_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _!!!!_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _what the fuck!!!_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I was shocked too when it happened_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _but anyways..._

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _Rey is so fucking badass, omg she so beautiful and cool *heart heart heart*_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _same!!!_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I ship her with Finn <3_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _bitch me too the fuck_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _that reference <3 I luv u 4ever_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I know you do babe_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _don't babe me_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _but I thought you loved me_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I did, but then you called me babe_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _own balls!_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _too bad ;))_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _sometimes you're so mean to me :(_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _oh babe, don't be sad, you know I love you_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _you're giving me mixed feelings_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _sorry about that_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _my bad_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _you're different_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _they used to tell me that. But that's because when I go to Mc Donald's I first eat the French fries and just then I eat the burger. I don't eat it till I have French fries._

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _oh wait, that wasn't the word. They told me I was weird, not different. My memory is not the same_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _you're not weird, you're different_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I guess... (?)_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _but I like that_


	18. Married, With Kids And a Good Job?

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _3 days!!!!!!!!!!_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _for??????????_

_**@**_ _ **michaelgclifford**_ _ **:**_ _please tell me you didn't forget and you're just kidding_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _forgot what_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _Carolina you did not!_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _of course I didn't forget!!!!_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _how could I??_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you gave me a heart attack_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _see the good side: you're alive!_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _that's a good thing_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _your level of_ _sassiness_ _is growing day by day_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and I do not appreciate that at all_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but you like me. That's something_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _yes, I do like you_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _no, you love me, it's different_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah, sure_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I know you do ^-^_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and you love me back and we will marry_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _bitch where?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you said yes to my proposal, we are soul mates._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _oh!!! I remember now!_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah, sure thing we will_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _C_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _M_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _do you think about the future?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _what do you mean?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _how do you see yourself with 25 years old? Married, with kids and a good job? Single and with you band beside you?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _to be honest, I have no fucking idea. I'm finishing high school in 6 months and I don't know what I'll do after summer_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _so, I don't know. And you?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't know too. And it kind of scares me..._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _don't think about it_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _enjoy the moment_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you're happy right now, aren't you?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I am_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _that's all that matters_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _cause nothing else matters ;))_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _Metallica <3_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _ <3_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _so, did you tell the boys already?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I did and now they want to tag along -__-_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _lmaooo_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and no, they are not going with me_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _why not?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _because I don't want them to_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _meanie_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I am not_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _whatever you say_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _but tell me, what are we going to do when I arrive?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't know, we'll see. I have nothing planned_ _tbh_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _how many days are you staying here?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _7/8 I guess_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _hmm okay. I'll think about things we can do_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _can't wait_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _same!_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _just more 3 days!_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and I'll be by your side_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _is this real? Will you really be by my side in 3 days?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _yes, I promise I'll be by your side in 3 days_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm happy ^-^_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _me too_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _hey, do you know who I saw yesterday at this really super cool shop named_ _Fnac_ _?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _no... But tell me about that person and that really super cool shop_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Fnac_ _is a shop that sells everything from computers to books, videogames, music stuff... And yesterday I went to my favourite section: the music section. And they have this little_ _tv's_ _where some times are gigs playing and stuff. And guess who was playing in one of those little_ _tv's_ _? You and your band._

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _omg_ _really?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah. They also had some of your records and_ _cds_ _in a shelf under the_ _tv_ _. Oh and_ _dvds_ _too. I stayed a bit watching the gig_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _shame it didn't have the sound turned on_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _that's really cool!_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _we have some cool things here_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you know, Portugal has something I really really like and I think it's the most awesome, cool, beautiful thing in the world_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _duffuck_ _. Tell me what it is._

 ** _@_** ** _michaelgclifford_** ** _:_** _nop_ _, I gotta go now_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _no, you can't leave without tell me!!!_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _sorry, I really have to go now, talk to you later_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Michael!!_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD!_


	19. With That Face Not Even In Mars You Can Be Punk Rock

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _guess where I am._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** _: Luke's bed_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I could, but no_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _then where_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _Airport_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _waiting for my flight to PORTUGAL_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _omg_ _already?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _so that means tomorrow you'll be here????_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah I think so_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _what time do you arrive?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _2:35 pm_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'll be there waiting for you_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _hold on_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I forgot to ask a very important question because I'm dumb._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _where the fuck are you staying?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I booked a suite in a nice hotel in_ _Chiado_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _CHIADO_ _???_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah, what about?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _that shit is expensive as fuck_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't really care._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I think you should stay at mines..._

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _and your mom?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _my mom is not here until January 15th_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _oh_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _but I'm good in the hotel_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _but thank you for the invitation_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _are you sure?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah. The hotel is so lovely, you'll love it_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I don't think you're safe so far away and alone_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _Carolina, I'm 20 I'm sure I'll be fine_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but you'll stay alone so far way... I don't like it._

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _clingy much?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm just worried about you_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but if you don't want my concern_ _ok_ _. I'll leave you just by yourself_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _no_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _no don't go_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _don't leave me_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you're an idiot_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _oh, I know that_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _but being serious now, are you really sure you don't want to stay at my house?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm sure_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _my house is always open for you_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _thank you_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _but don't worry_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm sorry if I care about you and if I actually like you_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _wow feelings_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm a human being_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _a beautiful one_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _shut the fuck up_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _aw don't be so upset, you know I care about you and I like you_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _are you sure?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _are you doubting about my feelings???_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _hmmmmmmmmm_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _no, I know you love me_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _we will marry, remember?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _how could I forget?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _thank God you didn't forget your fiancee_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you're unforgettable_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _aw, you're so sweet and cute_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm not, I already told you, I'm Punk Rock_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah, sure Jan._ _Ofc_ _you are._

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _ofc_ _I am_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _Michael, I love you, that's why I'm saying this because the truth shouldn't be hidden and if we love, we should always tell the truth_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you're not punk rock, you're a cute little kitten. You're the sweetest human being I've ever spoken to_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _own, I thought I was punk rock._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _babe, with that face not even in mars you can be punk rock_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _wait, hold on_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you called me babe, are you_ _ok_ _?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm good thank you_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _aww_ _babe_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _don't babe me_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why???_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _because I don't like it_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _girls used to like it_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'm not like the other girls_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I should've known_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I thought you knew me better than this_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _sorry babe_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you're so_ _annyoing_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you love me_   
  
**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _how are you so sure?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I can feel it_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _if I was you, I wouldn't be so sure_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _shut up, you love me to the moon and back_

**_@_** ** _CplaysGUITAR_** ** _:_** _hmmmm_ _maybes_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I know you do_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _well, my time to go._

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _I'll stop in Dubai and I'll message there_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _can't wait to see you babe_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _bye honey and DON'T BABE ME_


	20. Stop Flirting

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _yo I'm in Dubai_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _yo I'm sleeping_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _shit I'm sorry_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _it's ok. I wasn't really sleeping. I was trying to_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _you can't sleep?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _nop_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I heard that if you drink tea it helps._

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I'm more a coffee person_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _me too!_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _wow party!_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _so how many hours are you stuck in Dubai?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _2h_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _kayy_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I need company_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I'm here aren't I?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _and you'll be by my side really soon_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _yep_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _what do you wanna do when you arrive?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _cuddles_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _are you serious?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _yep_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _ok. Then that's what we're going to do_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I hope you came prepared with warm clothes because here is fucking cold_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I don't need them, I have you_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _stop flirting_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _damn_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _but don't worry. I did my Google research about Portugal's weather when I was packing and I come prepared_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _good_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _you're smart_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I like to think that_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _but just sometimes_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _of course_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _what_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _nothing...._

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _....._

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _...._

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _so how's life?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _right now, almost perfect_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _impossible_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _why so_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _the perfect doesn't exist. You can reach closer to perfection, but never the real perfection_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _then, second by second I feel I'm getting closer to perfection_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _one day I'd like to reach the perfection to know how it tastes like._

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _but that's impossible_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _how do you know it's impossible?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I don't believe in perfection, I believe in the idea of perfection. And each one of us has their own idea of perfection._

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _and my idea of perfection is unreachable_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _how do you know it's unreachable?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I tried before, too many times and I failed each time I tired._

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _what's your idea of perfection?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _what's yours?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I asked first_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _who cares Gordon?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _wow calm down_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I'm calm_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I'm sorry_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _why are you sorry?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I snapped at you without reason_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _it's ok_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _it's not_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _it is_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _are you sure?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _yes. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that... I just want to know you better_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong and I didn't react very well. But ask whatever you want to know_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _why don't you like when I call you babe? I'm just asking because you always react to it in a funny way_

_**@ CplaysGUITAR:** _ _babe is so stereotypical girlfriend/boyfriend bf/bf gf/gf thing... I don't like it_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _can I call you princess?_

_**@ CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I'm not one, why would you call me that? Just call me C, ok?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _if you don't like it, I'll respect_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _thank you_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _you don't need to thank me_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _yes I do. You're really the best person I've ever met_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I doubt_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _don't_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _what time is it there?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _08:03 am_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _so early.... didn't you sleep?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _no, but I tried_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _do you have insomnia?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _no, don't worry._

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I'm worried, you should try to sleep_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I can't, I have to get up soon_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _you have to rest :((_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I will, when we cuddle ;))_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _sounds like a good plan_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I know right_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I forgot to ask_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _what_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _don't you work tomorrow?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _shit, I forgot about that_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _don't worry, you can go to work with me_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _cool_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _what are you gonna do till I arrive?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I'm gonna go to Rikki's house_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _will I have the opportunity to hear you guys playing?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _huh yeah sure, I'll talk to them about that_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _cool!_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I think so_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _we could jam together! Do you have 2 guitars?_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _I have 3, is that enough for you?_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _it's perfect_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _I have to go_

_**@michaelgclifford:** _ _see you in 5h_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _bye, can't wait_


	21. Have You Seen This Girl?

Saying I'm nervous, is a misunderstood. I'm not nervous, I'm not afraid, I'm not anxious. I'm happy.

I dream about this day since I started talking to that red dyed hair boy, but I never thought it would really happen. Or if it did someday, not so soon.

We started talking a month and a week ago. Just a month. Five weeks. What's five weeks in a life? Nothing.

Although, this boy, this special boy is flying half of the world to see me.

I think it's insane.

So fucking insane but I feel so special. I do feel special. How could I not feel special when someone is doing this big for me?

He told me if he didn't come this week, he would come after his tour. But he didn't want to wait 10 months.

But maybe that's what he should've done.

Wait just more 10 months so we could finally meet. It would turn this entire situation less awkward.

We would be even more friends and even more close.

But Michael is a stubborn bitch and he wanted to visit me now.

Although how much I think this too soon, too stupid, too everything, I couldn't say no to him or _no don't come, I don't want you to come_. Because if I said that, I would be lying to him and myself.

"Carolina." Nat calls my name in a warning tone making me turn my head to face her.

"Natália." I say her name in the same tone she said mine.

"Is this guy really coming?" She asks and I nod. "Don't you think it's strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"C, he's in Australia, you talk for only a month and he's flying half of the world to see you." She tells me.

"Tell me something I didn't know yet, please." I roll my eyes and she sighs impatiently.

"Carolina, admit it. It's stupid." She says harshly.

"It might be stupid, but I don't really care."

"Still stupid." She scoffs.

"And I still don't give a single fuck, ok?" I'm sick of this stupid conversation already.

Nat have been telling me the same things since I told her Michael was coming to spend a week in Portugal. In other words, she's been saying the same bullshit for an entire week.

"He probably is not even coming." She blurts out.

"You're right." I nod. "But I do not care." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Sorry, I'm here now." Rikki enters in her room, closing the door behind her and walks to her bed where Nat and I are sat down.

"So..." She sits on the bed across me. "Are you going alone?" She asks and I nod in response.

"Raquel, please, tell this stubborn bitch this is stupid and not normal." Nat says angrily and I roll my eyes.

"Honey," Rikki turns her gaze to me and grabs my hand. "Do you really thing this is a good idea?" She asks sweetly and kindly, making me sigh in annoyance and take my hand off her grip.

"Yes. What's your problem?" I ask setting up from the bed. "Is it because he's 20 and I'm 17? Or is it because he's famous? Are you jealous because I have a friend who doesn't mind to cross half of the world just to see me? Are you saying I'm not worth it?" I start yelling and pacing around the room.

"No! It's nothing of that!" Rikki exclaims.

"The thing is" Nat butts in. "You barely know each other, you don't know if he's really as he seems to be."

"And if I don't meet him, I'll never know." I say turning to both of them sat on the big pink bed.

"We just think it's too soon..." Rikki says. "And we also don't want to see you hurt _again_..." She says quietly.

"You sound like we are dating, which we are not or ever will." I say.

"Carolina we just care a lot about you. Do you remember wh-" Nat starts but I don't let her finish.

"Yes, I do remember and I don't want to think about it." I yell shaking my head and hands. "I better get going." I say sighing grabbing my backbag.

"Already?" Rikki asks.

"Yes. I want be at the airport in time." I say opening the bedroom's door. "See you tomorrow." I say leaving the room and hear Nat says something like _please, stay safe._

xxx

**@** **michaelgclifford** **:** _just got out of the plain_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I'm here too_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I'm coming_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _where are you?_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _I don't know_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _where are you?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I'm here_

_**@** _ _**CplaysGUITAR** _ _**:** _ _but where?_

_**@** _ _**michaelgclifford** _ _**:** _ _I'm walking to that big board_

_**@**_ _ **CplaysGUITAR**_ _ **:**_ _ok_ _, see you there._

Locking my phone I start walking to the big board placed on the middle of the airport and when I reach it, Michael is nowhere to be seen, so I decide to stand there and wait for him.

I see a man with a trucker hat and sunglasses walking in my direction making me feel nervous in some kind of way. And I do not like that.

"Excuse me miss." The man says approaching me. "Have you seen this girl?" He asks holding up is phone for me. I take a look and stare at the picture without reaction. The girl on the phone screen of this stranger is me. The photo looks like a screenshot of a skype call or something.

"Michael?" I gasp and the man chuckles in response. I look up at him and he doesn't have his sunglasses anymore. I look into his green eyes with my lips curling up into a smile and he smirks down at me. Without thinking, I snake my arms around his torso burying my head on his chest. I feel his arms wrapping around me in a tight grip making me feel something I thought I would never feel ever again: safe. "Let's go. I think I saw the girl you're looking for outside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey they met!


	22. Can I Adopt Him?

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. It felt so unrealistic, like a dream or another universe in a beautiful pink blue lilac galaxy. But at the same time, it felt so real, so good, so right.

Michael and I are in a cab, heading to Chiado Hotel and all I can think about is how much I want to hug him, run my hand through his faded red hair, and draw invisible patterns on his skin with my fingertips.

I can't stop admiring him. Admiring how his lips curl up into a perfect smile, how his green eyes light up with joy making them shining bright as ever, how his hair is all messy under his trucker hat.

I feel blessed for having him as a friend. He's such a great person, and I feel so lucky and grateful for him had message me that night. He chose me as his friend, and I couldn't be more happy.

After so much time, I could feel happiness inside me. And this time, it wasn't the happiness you feel when you do a great drawing or play with your crappy band. This was something else, and I liked it.

We are now at the hotel lobby and Michael is checking in as I look around and study the room.

The lobby is not big, but it's simple, modern and fancy. I like it. This is a four stars hotel, so I bet it's expensive as fuck. And I feel bad for Michael spending all this money just to be with me.

We go to the elevator and Michael pushes the button for the last floor. I wonder how much it costs a room on this floor.

Michael and I haven't said much since we left the airport, but I like it that way. I'm a girl of few words. Talking it's not with me. I just talk a lot when I'm pissed. Like this morning, when Nat and Rikki were pissing me off.

That's why I like to play guitar.  
You can express yourself through the guitar, and that's what I do. Like, the guitar was my voice and the melody my words.

I also do that when I draw. Art is a way of expression. Art, music, literature... there's so many ways and I chose music and art.

We get out of the elevator and Michael leads me to the room. When he opens the door and we get in, my jaw drops.

This is not a simple room, it's a suite. A fucking beautiful big ass suite.

"So? Do you like it?" Michael asks behind me.

"Y-yes." I manage to say. "It's beautiful." I gasp.

The bed was king size and the sheets were white with beige pillows. Beside the bed was two white armchairs and a big window where you can sit and enjoy your beautiful Lisbon view.

The suite was beautiful and adorable.

"Can we cuddle know?" Michael asks yawning snapping out of my daydream.

"Sure." I nod.

We both take off our shoes and lay down on the king size bed.

At first we just lay on our back and look at the ceiling.

But then I start feeling the bed moving and Michael lays on his side wrapping an arm around my stomach and waist and rest his head on my shoulder.

Moving slowly, I laid on my side with my back against his chest and entwined my fingers with his.

I could stay like this forever, I wouldn't mind.

"I'm so happy being here beside you." He mumbles tired into my hair.

"Me too." I whisper.

xxx

I don't know how many hours I slept, but I feel like I slept a hundred years.

I just remember laid down on the bed with Michael's arm around me and close my eyes.

I was really tired. I didn't sleep the night before and I really don't know why I couldn't sleep.

Opening my eyes slowly, I notice I have the sheets over me and there's light outside. I don't know how Michael managed to cover our bodies with the sheets but he did.

Looking to my right side, I find Michael sleeping peacefully and I stayed there admiring him sleeping.

After enough time looking at him and studying his features, I start looking for my phone which I found on the nightstand beside me.

9:44 am

It's still early, but I have to go home to take a shower, have some lunch and go to work.

My shift at the store starts at 3 pm and ends up at 7 pm.

I get out of the bed really carefully to not wake Michael up and go to the bathroom.

After going to the bathroom I sit on the edge of the bed to put my shoes on. I definitely didn't want to left Michael alone, but at the same time didn't want to wake him up.

He looks so peaceful sleeping, just like a little angle on a cloud. He's so beautiful.

Before I could start putting my shoes on, I hear Michael behind me.

"Where are you going?" He mumbles sleepy.

I turn back to face him and small at his cuddly figure.

"Nowhere. But I have to leave soon and you're coming with me." I say adjusting my position in the bed so I could totally face him.

"Do we really have to?" He asks and I nod laughing.

"Yes. Now get up." I say as I try to lift myself of the bed, but two hands grabs my waist pulling me down to the bed again.

"I'm still sleepy. Can we cuddle?" Michael says rubbing his nose on my back with his hands on my waist.

"Later, Mikey."

"But I want know." He whines.

"We can lunch Mc Donalds and I'll buy pizza for dinner. And then we can cuddle and watch movies ok?" I suggest. "Deal?"

"Deal."

xxx

We are already at my house and Michael is playing with Sheldon as I get ready so we can go have lunch.

"C, your cat is so cute, can I adopt him?" Michael asks sat down on my bed behind me with the black cat on his lap as I brush my hair in front of my wardrobe mirror.

"No, he's mine." I say shaking my head with a light smile eyeing him through the mirror.

"Ow." He pouts.

"I really don't believe you can't say my name." I asks in disbelief turning around to face him.

"I don't, I swear."

"Michael, my name is not even that complicated. It's just Carolina. So easy to say. It's not like you haven't heard the word before. You have north Carolina and south Carolina..."

"C, I can't say it. I never could, to be honest."

"Say it with me. Ca-ro-li-na."

"Ca-row-lei-naw."

"Close."

"One day, I'll say your name properly." He says.

"I know you will." I smile.

"But I'll always prefer call you C."  
  
"Why?" I ask curious.

"Dunno." He shrugs with the cat still on his lap. "It's simple and suits you."

"Oh, ok... let's go?"

"Yes."

xxx

It was a long day at work. My days at work are always the same. Four hours sat by the counter drawing and talk to the customer now and then.

Today was funnier, I have to admit. I had Michael by my side. He would say that my drawing are really nice or how much he likes when I talk Portuguese with the customers or TJ, the owner of the parlor.

It was a good long day at work.

I know you're probably wondering how I work in a store and how I worked in Mc Donalds with my "problem" in talking.

When my dad died I learnt that when we want something, we have to fight for it, even if we have to do things we hate. And I learnt if I want a new pair of shoes or a new GNR shirt, I had to work for it. Even if that meant had to find a job and interact with other people.

It was hard the first couple of times, but I got used to it. It wasn't that bad.

Speaking Portuguese doesn't bother me that much. What I'm really not comfortable with is when it comes to speak English.

But you wanna know an interesting thing?

When I'm with Michael I don't have worries and just talk without problems.

Beside him, the world around me vanishes and it's wonderful.

"This pizza is great." Michael moans after taking a mouthful bite of his pizza.

"I know right." I chuckle. "What do you wanna watch?" I ask picking up the remote from the coffee table and lean back on the couch.

"Dunno." He shrugs. "Just put something playing, I just want to cuddle."

Laughing at him lightly, I put some movie playing. Focusing all of my attention on the tv, I eat my pizza in silence and feel Michael wrapping his arm around my shoulders making me chuckle.

"C." He calls my name.

"Yes, Mikey?" I ask with a smile playing on my lips.

"You're the best." He says before kissing my head.

"I try my best." I chuckle. "Hey Michael." I torn my head to face him. "It's getting late, do you want sleep over?"

"I'd love to." He says with a smile.


	23. Civil War

Five years, it has been five years since he died and it still hurts. It still hurts and I know it will hurt forever. I'll have to live with this pain in my chest till the end of my days, but I learnt how to deal with it.

It's not easy to deal with the death of someone you love. It's not easy, but you learn how to deal with what life gives you.

It's 9 in the morning and I can't sleep more. Michael is probably still sleeping in my room as I'm in my mom's bed trying to get some sleep.

Giving up I look at my phone to see the time once more.

9:17 am

Groaning I get out of the bed and walk to my dad's old office. I like to come here when I'm feeling sad and empty.

Since my father's death, my mom don't get in this room and it's since then I started coming here the most.

It was here where my dad spent almost all of his time. This was here where he worked, it was here where he played guitar.

My father died before he could teach me guitar, but he taught me that we don't need words to express ourselves.

He knew about my difficulty in talk with strangers.

_You know Carolina, we don't talk just through words. There's other ways to do it. You see your drawings? When I look at them, I can listen to them talking to me and they tell me what you don't._

_And I want to teach you do that with a guitar._

These were his words that I kept in my mind once he told them to me.

I miss him so much.

Stepping inside the abounded room, I close the door beside me and walk to the big desk chair in front of me, behind a big wooden desk.

I sit and sigh heavily. Five years. Today it marks five years since he's gone and I still remember like it was today.

I grab his old electric guitar, turn on the amps making sure the volume is at the minimum and the first chord came.

Em

G

Em

G

My fingers of my right hand keep working on the strings as my fingertips of my other hand are pressing the strings against the frets.

Melody filling the room slowly, low and barely audible.

**[A/N: I recommend you all to listen to Civil War by Guns N Roses as you read this part]**

_Look at your young men fighting_   
_Look at your women crying_   
_Look at your young men dying_   
_The way they've always done before_

The harmony of the beautiful melody filling the room, turning the memories back alive.

_Look at the hate we're breeding_   
_Look at the fear we're feeding_   
_Look at the lives we're leading_   
_The way we've always done before_

He loved this song.

It was one of his favorites. He used to play it for me thousand times.

A beautiful song talking about dreadful things.

Just like me. Beautiful on the outside dark on the inside.

_My hands are tied_   
_The billions shift from side to side_   
_And the wars go on with brainwashed pride_   
_For the love of god and our human rights_

_And all these things are swept aside_   
_By bloody hands time can't deny_   
_And are washed away by your genocide_   
_And history hides the lies of our civil wars_

Now the guitar is more aggressive and louder, but not loud enough for anyone to hear it. And even more aggressive with more energy, it didn't lost its harmony.

The first time he played this song to me I didn't understand it. I didn't even know English.

But I grew, I learnt, I listened to it, I read the lyrics and it was so true. Everything said, everything sang by that voice, Axl's wonderful voice that I learnt to love, it was so true.

Once I started understand it, I started understanding why my dad loved it.

I started understanding it and I started to learn it.

To learn how to play it.

_Did you wear a black armband_   
_When they shot the man_   
_Who said, peace could last forever_   
_And in my first memories_   
_They shot Kennedy_   
_I went numb when I learned to see_

_**"** _ _**What's wrong Carolina?" He asked I could see he was worried, but I couldn't tell him, I didn't want to.** _

**_"Nothing." I shook my head._ **

**_"Hey, come here." He said setting up from my bed and started walking out of the room. I did as he said and followed him._ **

_So I never fell for Vietnam_   
_We got the wall of_ _D.C_ _. to remind us all_   
_That you can't trust freedom_   
_When it's not in your hands_   
_When everybody's fighting_   
_For their promised land_

_**He sat on the** _ _**his big des** _ _**k chair and** _ _**I sat on the two se** _ _**ats** _ _**couch beside him.** _

_**He** _ _**pick** _ _**s up h** _ _**is guitar from its** _ _**support and positions it on his lap.** _

_**"** _ _**What do you wan** _ _**t me to play? Wh** _ _**ich song** _ _**makes you feel be** _ _**tter** _ _**?"** _

_**"Civ** _ _**il war.** _ _**"** _

_And I don't need your civil war_   
_It feeds the rich while it buries the poor_   
_You're power hungry_ _sellin_ _' soldiers_   
_In a human grocery store, ain't that fresh?_   
_I don't need your civil war_

This song always made me feel better, the melody, the guitar, its solo, everything made me feel in some kind of way. I've never known what was it. What was the feeling it made me feel, I just knew I liked it.

You may ask how such a dark song, talking about how wrong war is can makes me feel 'better'.

At that time, I didn't know what the word war meant in Portuguese, I didn't understand it. The lyrics meant nothing to me in that time. I was connected to the melody, to the guitar. That was what made me feel better.

_Look at the shoes you're filling_   
_Look at the blood we're spilling_   
_Look at the world we're killing_   
_The way we've always done before_

Tears. I could feel tears sliding down through my cheeks leaving a wet trail behind.

_Look in the doubt we've wallowed_   
_Look at the leaders we've followed_   
_Look at the lies we've swallowed_   
_And I don't wanna hear no more_

And they fell. They fell on his guitar, on my hands, on my lap. They just fell along with memories.

_My hands are tied_   
_For all I've seen has changed my mind_   
_But still the wars go on as the years go by_   
_With no love of god or human rights_

_Cause all these dreams are swept aside_   
_By bloody hands of the hypnotized_   
_Who carry the cross of homicide_   
_And history bears the scars of our civil wars_

_**"Now you can tell** _ _**me what hap** _ _**pen** _ _**." He** _ _**said** _ _**,** _ _**his** _ _**fingers playing with the** _ _**s** _ _**trings naturally as he looked** _ _**up at me. "** _ _**It's just you, me and the guitar.** _

_**"T-** _ _**they di** _ _**d it.** _ _**They did it again** _ _**."** _

_I don't need your civil war_   
_It feeds the rich while it buries the poor_   
_You're power hungry_ _sellin_ _' soldiers_   
_In a human grocery store, ain't that fresh?_   
_And I don't need your civil war_

Only him could understand me. Only him wanted to.

_I don't need your civil war_   
_I don't need your civil war_   
_I don't need your civil war_   
_You're power hungry_ _sellin_ _' soldiers_   
_In a human grocery store, ain't that fresh?_   
_I don't need your civil war_

Please, come back.

_I don't need one more war_   
_I don't need one more war_

I miss you.

 _"What's so civil about war, anyway?"_ I hear someone saying and I look up finding Michael leaning against the doorframe.

I quickly wipe my tears away ashamed for him seeing me in such a vulnerable state and he walks to my encounter.

"Shhh, it's ok." He says with a small smile kneeling in front of me. "It was beautiful." His voice is low, sweet and kind.

"I-I'm sorry." I sniff trying to wipe the tear that are still falling. "I'm so sorry." I sniff once again.

"Carolina." He takes off the guitar from my lap and lands it on its support. "Why are you sorry?"

"For seeing me like this."

"Don't be sorry. What you did here, was beautiful."

"Did you listen to it?" I furrow.

"I did, and it was beautiful. Your voice is so beautiful."

"But I didn't sing." I say confused.   
  
"You did, and it was beautiful. I wanna wear you sing more." He says with a smile but I shake my head as he places a kiss on my temple.

He wraps his big arms around me and I bury my head on the crook of his neck trying to pull him closer with my hands.

"Michael, stay with me, please. Don't go to the hotel. Stay with me for the rest of the week." I plead him.

"I will. Don't worry. I'll stay with you."

xxx

Michael stayed with me.

Before we went to the tattoo parlor, because I had to work today, we went to the hotel for Michael pick up his stuff.

He didn't ask questions. He didn't ask why I was crying. He didn't ask why I was there. He didn't ask anything and I was grateful he didn't. Because I didn't want to answer those harmful questions.

"We should go to bed." I say setting from the couch looking for the remote to turn off the tv.

"Why?" Michael whines. "It's so early"

"Yeah, but tomorrow I have band practice at 9 and I need to rest." I start walking but his hands grab my waist making me fall on his lap almost falling on Sheldon who's sleeping beside Michael.

"I'm not sleepy." He murmurs into my hair.

"You can stay here with Sheldon." I say leaning my back against his chest with his hands still on my waist.

"But I want you with me."

"I'm in the room next to yours, Michael." I laugh.

"Not the same."

"You're an idiot."

"Your idiot."


	24. Not Like A Date

This couldn't be worse. This is a disaster and I can feel Nat's eyes burning on my back as I set my things up.

Michael is sat down on the old couch as Nat is on his opposite side tuning her bass. Rikki is sat behind her drum set and I'm beside the coach with my back to Nat, plugging my guitar.

"Your friend Nat doesn't like me." Michael whispers to me.

"Ignore her." I simply say tired of Nat stupid attitude. She didn't eve say hello to him! How rude!

"It's kinda impossible when your friend is shooting daggers at me." He says and I turn around finding Nat glaring us. I groan and position my guitar.

"Ok, let's start with Drain You." I demand.

We played Drain You, About A Girl and Love Buzz by Nirvana, Basket Case by Green Day and Self-Esteem by The Offspring and decided to do a little break.

I'm now sat on the couch with Michael, Nat is sat across the room on an amp as Rikki went to the kitchen.

"So, what do you think?" I ask Michael.

"I think you guys are amazing!" He exclaims excited and with a big smile playing on his lips.

"I'm glad you liked our crappy band." I chuckle.

"Your band isn't crappy. You are pretty cool. I really liked it. You're gonna make it."

He has his beautiful smile making his green eyes shinning bright. How can he be so beautiful?

So pretty with a beautiful soul.

I can feel Nat intense glare on us and it's pissing me off.

"Do you want a picture? It will last longer." I say turning to her, giving her a glare.

"No." She scoffs.

What's wrong with her?

"Then stop staring!" I exclaim annoyed.

"I wasn't staring!"

"Sure." I roll my eyes and turn back to Michael. "I'm really happy you liked it. At least someone liked it and didn't called us some punks making loud noises." I laugh lightly.

"I like your loud noise." He chuckles and Nat eyes burn on us.

She looks like she's jealous. But jealous of what. What the fuck?

"I want you to play guitar for me." I say playing with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Why so?" He asks with a chuckle.

"I never heard you play, like for real, and I'd love to." I start playing with his right hand and end up entwining our fingers.

"There's a lot of videos on YouTube of me playing guitar. You can watch those."

"If I wanted to see 5 Seconds of Summer playing I would go to YouTube, but I want a live concert of Michael Clifford just for myself." I smirk up at him and he laughs.

"Yeah, ok." He nods smiling. "I will give a show just for you and you only." We laugh but get cut off by the door opening revealing Rikki.

"I'm back guys." Rikki says closing the door behind her and pick up her drumsticks from an amp beside the door. "What do we play next?"

"Dunno." I shrug. "What do you suggest, Mikey?" I ask turning to him.

"Can you guys play She's A Rebel by Green Day?" He asks and I nod looking to the girls for their approval. Rikki smiles widely and nods while Nat scoffs and gets up from her seat.

"I don't like to play that song." She says.

"What?" Rikki asks confused. "You love that song Nat."

"Well, I'm not in the mood for it now." She crosses her arms over her chest and I set up from the couch releasing Michael's hand from my grip.

"What the hell, Natália." I use her real name making her eyes widen. "We are playing it." I say picking up my guitar setting it over my neck.

"Why? Just because your stupid boyfriend said?" She hisses making me lose everything.

"No, because I want to." I almost yell and feel something touching my arm.

"You don't really have to play it." Michael says softly, rubbing my arm.

"This is bullshit." Nat says angrily storming off the garage.

What the fuck was that?

The three of us just look blankly to the garage's door without reaction.

"Is she always like that?" Michael asks.

"She is having a bad day." Rikki says with a weak smile.

"I hope I wasn't the reason for her bad day." He says low and I turn to him.

"You aren't the reason for anyone's bad day, ok? If you are the reason for something, is for my good day." I cup his cheek and stroke it with my thumb.

"Is anyone hungry? My grandparents invented you for lunch." Rikki says and I step away from Michael. "Let's lunch?"

"Sure." I nod and take Mikey's hand and we both follow Rikki inside.

xxx

We are all sat at Mrs and Mr Albuquerque big dinner table eating the delicious lunch Rikki's grandparents had offered us.

They are so kind and treat me like one of their own. They say that I'm a granddaughter for them and it makes me feel grateful.

"Então este rapaz é o teu namorado?" _So is this boy your boyfriend_ , Mrs. Albuquerque words make me choke on my food.

"Não." _No_ , I shake my head, drinking some water.

"What did they ask?" Michael whispers.

"If this was the real colour of your hair." I lie with a weak smile.

"O vosso amigo não é muito falador, pois não?" _Your friend is not a big speaker, is he?_ Mr. Albuquerque asks.

"Ele não fala português, avô" _H_ _e doesn't speaks Portuguese_ , _grandpa_ , Rikki sighs with her eyes locked on her food.

"Oh..."

"Vocês têm planos para a passagem de ano? É já esta noite." _Do you have plans for New Year's Eve? It's already tonight,_ Mrs Albuquerque ask.

"Maria, não sejas intrometida." _Maria, don't be nosy_ , her husband says to her.

"João, eu não te perguntei a ti." _João_ _, I didn't ask you_ , she tells him and turns back to us.

"Vamos ao Terreiro do Paço ver o fogo de artifício." _We are going to_ _Terreiro_ _do_ _Paço_ _to watch the fireworks_ , I reply and continue eating my food.

The lunch went by with Maria and João deep in some conversation between the two and Michael, Rikki and I talking about tonight's plans.

We are supposed to meet at eleven at the square in Lisbon.

I have no idea if Nat is going to be there or not after what happened today. But to be honest, I couldn't care less.

Michael and I said our goodbyes to Rikki's grandparents and head home.

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight." Michael says out of the blue as we walk.

"What?"

"N-not like a d-date. Just two friends having a nice dinner and having a good time." He explains.   
  
"Sounds fun." I smile up at him.

xxx

Late? We aren't late.

We are super late.

We was suppose to be already in our way to Lisbon.

"Michael, get your ass over here now!" I shout from the kitchen where I'm feeding Sheldon.

"I'm not ready!" I hear him whine and I groan.

I walk to my room were he was and I find him in front of the wardrobe mirror styling his hair.   
  
"Want any help?" I ask, smirking at his frustrated expression and lean against the wardrobe's side.

"Please."

I tiptoe and try to style his hair.

"The colour is fading." I point.

"Yeah I know. I was thinking about dye it again."

"Do you have any colour in mind?"

"I do." He smirks.

"Care to share?"

"It's a surprise."

"You're a dork." I punch his arm playfully. "You're done."

"Thanks, sweetheart." He says kissing my cheek making me blush.

I quickly turn around to hide my blush and pick up my purse.

"You look gorgeous, I have to say." He says making me turn around to face him.

My outfit is really simple. I'm wearing black skinny jeans with a Guns N Roses Appetite for Destruction shirt, leather jacket and black Doc Martens. I don't have any make up on and my brown hair has its natural waves.

"You don't look bad yourself."

He looks beautiful as always. Our outfits aren't very different. He is wearing black skinny jeans, Metallica shirt, leather jacket and combat boots.

"Thank you." He says with a proud smile. "Are you ready for the best night if your life?"

"I was born ready."


	25. Oh my God, he's-

You know what's even better than a good dinner? A good dinner with the greatest company.

And tonight I have the best of both worlds. 

Michael took me to a restaurant in Lisbon where I've never been before and the food is delicious.

And he's the best company ever.

"What's your middle name?" Michael asks out of the blue.

"What?" I laugh. "Why?"

"You know mine, so..."

"But already know my middle name."

"No, I don't." He says confused furrowing his eyebrows. "Hold on, your middle name is Ca-"

"Yes, it's Carolina." I nod laughing.

"And everyone calls you by your middle name?" He asks.

"Yeah, I hate my first name." 

"You're really different from everyone else and you don't stop surprising me." His words make me chuckle.

"You're surprised, other people are disgusted."

"Why would they?"

"I'm different, you told that yourself, and some people don't like the different." I simply say and take a spin from my drink.

"People are stupid. You're amazing C. And the fact you're different, it's what makes you even more special." He says resting his hand on mine and squeezes it making a smile appears on my lips.

"Thanks." I smile.

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

"I'm the one who's grateful for having an amazing, awesome friend like you."

xxx

"Michael, we are late once again! Rikki is already there" I say dragging him down the big street.

"Calm down." He chuckles. I grab his hand and start to walk faster. "You really want to make me trip over my feet and fall on the floor, don't you?" He asks as we pass through the big crowd.

I stop and turn around to face him.

"I would never want to see you in such embarrassing situation." I say with a cheeky smile. "Let's go, I already saw Rikki." I say. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and we walk in the direction of the blond haired girl.

And that's when I noticed Nat beside her.

"Hi guys." Rikki says waving and with her usual smile on her lips.

"Hi!" Michael and I say in union.

Nat doesn't say anything.

"Wishes for 2016." Rikki says making me think.

There's a lot of things I would like for 2016. But it's stupid material things, like a new guitar or a new pair of doc martens.

Although, there's a thing that I wish the most even knowing it's impossible.

I want Michael beside me more often.

It's impossible. I know.

This next year, he will be traveling around the world and I'll be here. Then I'll graduate and we will be still traveling. I'll go to college and we will be God knows where working with his band.

I feel selfish for wanting him by my side. I'm just a friend.

But he brings me something so good. And something as simple as happiness.

"Happiness." I simply reply with a smile before everyone starts yelling the countdown.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheers and I just hug Michael in a tight grip.

"Happy New Year." He smiles down at me.

"Happy New Year." I smile back.

xxx

I wake up with the sun hitting my eyelids making me groan.

Slowly opening my eyes I look around. I still have the clothes from the night before and I'm laid on my mom's bed. I think last night I just fell on the bed and fell asleep.

I look to my left side and find Michael fully dressed as well, sleeping and snoring softly.

I chuckle looking at him getting out of the bed and falling two seconds right after yelping out loud.

"Fuck!" I yell, not intentionally.

"C, are you ok?" I look up and see Michael standing beside me looking down at me with a sleepy expression on his features.

"I'm good." I nod and try to get up.

Mission failed.

"Want any help?" He asks offering me a hand. I take his hand, he helps me and I groan in the process. "You sure you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." I nod. "Do you mind to feed Sheldon as I take a quick shower?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Thanks." I kiss his cheek and go to the bathroom.

Last night was really nice. After we watched the fireworks we went for a walk through Lisbon downtown.

The night wasn't that cold. It had this nice cool breeze that made it even more joyful.

We walked and we talked all night long. Just the two of us. Rikki had to go home and Nat disappeared right after the fireworks.

After my shower, I go quickly to my room to pick up some clothes and go back to my mom's room.

I'm about to take my towel off when I hear the door behind me open. I turn around too quickly and my towel falls till my waist exposing my breasts to Michael.

I don't know how I could catch it before it falls completely on the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He says with his cheeks red and covering his eyes with his hands.

With my cheeks burning from embarrassment, I cover myself with the towel.

I just can't believe in what just happened.

"Y-you can look now." I stutter wrapping my arms around myself making sure it doesn't falls again.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok..." the tension between us is making me really uncomfortable.

"I'm just going to take a shower." He says quickly rushing out of the room and closing the door.

I dress up some black jeans with and a SBSR hoddie I got in 2013 when I went to the festival with my uncle and put on my black converse.

SBSR (Super Bock Super Rock) is a summer festival and I went with my uncle because of Arctic Monkeys. It was the concert of my life.

I grab my phone and walk to my dad's office. I really need to talk to Rikki because of Nat's strange behaviour. In my way to the office, I pass by the bathroom's door and hear groans from inside. Is he groaning? Oh my God, he's-

I just keep walking and enter in the office closing the door behind me. I dial Rikki's number as I sit in the big desk chair and stat to spin it around waiting for her yo pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She says accepting my call.

"Hi! It's me."

"No shit." She replies and I roll my eyes.

"I'm calling because of Nat."

"I knew you would call."

"What's up with her?" I ask but Rikki doesn't answers and a weird silence falls. "I know you know."

"You're right."

"Then tell me!" I exclaim, getting impatient.

"I won't tell you the full story, because she's the one who has to tell you." She pauses. "Long story short, she feels like you totally forgot about her since Michael arrived."

"That's stupid!" I almost yell. "Why would she feel that!?"

"Since Michael arrived you barely talk to her. Before, you would find always time to call her or text her. Now you don't."

"Of course! Carolina has to have time for everyone and everything! Carolina has to have time for her mother, school, work, rehearsals, Nat, Michael! You know, I'm just one. I'll just see Michael again in eleven mouths! It's normal I dedicate almost all of my time to him. I see Nat everyday at school, she lives 10 minutes from me, Michael doesn't. He lives on the other side of the world, this is my only opportunity to be with him, of course I'll enjoy all the time I have with him. Why can't she understand that?" I was pissed off by now and not in the mood for Nat's jealousy.

"I understand that, C, I do. But she doesn't." Rikki says softly.

"Why?" I snap.

"Just her can tell it. When you talk to her, please don't be hard on her." She pleads.

"Ok." I simply say.

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"Yes." I reply. "But only after Michael leaves."

xxx

There is beautiful sunny day outside today, so Michael and I decided to go to Lisbon and go for a walk.

I wanted to show Lisbon downtown to Michael and he said he wanted to take me to a really cool museum he found on internet.

The atmosphere between us is still weird because of what happened this morning, but beside that, everything is good and amazing.

"This is so beautiful." He says amazed, looking to the buildings around us.

"I know." I chuckle. "So, what's the name of the museum?"

"It's a surprise."

"You should tell me. How are we going if you don't know where it is?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You're right." He says. "But I only tell you if we take a selfie together."

"Ok." I groan rolling my eyes and take my phone off my hoddie pocket. We take the photo and I smile down at it.

"We are cute. You should post it on instagram." He tells me, looking at the photo.

"Maybe I will." I smirk opening my instagram app posting it with the capture:

_'My first_ _selfie_ _on_ _instagram_ _had to be with this dork_


	26. I'll always be here for you, baby girl

Art.

When we draw, when we paint, when we create art, we turn our perspective from what we see into something the others can see and somehow, we turn it better.

For example, if I'm painting the river in front of me, what you'll see on the paper won't be the river in front of me, but my interpretation of it.

Art is something so amazing in so many ways.

How can a person, a human being turn something so trivial as the river or a street into something some so beautiful and majestic?

That's what I call art.

Simple things as that can be a brilliant masterpiece.

When I look at Michael and draw him, I don't turn him into a masterpiece, because he's already the masterpiece himself.

I just draw my interpretation, my perspective of this beautiful masterpiece in front of me.

And that's what I'm doing.

We are in the tattoo shop and I'm sat behind the counter with my sketchbook in front of me as Michael is sat down on the couch across the room.

The day was moving as a snail, so I was just having fun on my own drawing Michael with his eyes fixed on his phone as he types something.

"Tu devias de ser tatuadora." _You should be a tattoo artist_ , TJ voice snaps me out of my daydream making me jump.

"Tu já me disseste isso" _You already told me that,_ I turn to him with a smile. "E eu já te disse que talvez um dia." _And I already told you that maybe one day._

"Posso ver?" _Can I see it?_ He asks pointing to my sketchbook and I nod. "Wow..."

"O quê?" _What?_ I ask confused.

"Está fantástico... e diferente." _It's amazing... and different,_ he says.

"Diferente? Como?" _Different? How?_ I ask confused. "É só mais um desenho..." _It's just one more drawing..._

"Ai é que te enganas." _That's where you're wrong_ , he says and turn some pages back. "Olha para este." _Look at this one,_ he points to a draw I did of Rikki. "Vês a maneira como utilizaste o lápis aqui, é muito diferente da maneira que utilizates aqui." _You see the way you used the pencil here, is way different from the way you use it here,_ he turns back to Michael's drawing.

"Eu não vejo diferença nenhuma." _I don't see any difference,_ I shrug.

"Oh, but it's there, and it can be seen so well."

Confused, I look at both drawing trying to find the difference and the only I find is the fact one is Rikki and the other it's Michael. Both drawings are even made with the same technique, so I don't understand.

"Amor." _Love_ , he chuckles looking at me with a smile. "That's the difference between the drawings."

Now I'm even more confused. What does he means by love?

TJ desapears once again leaving me and Michael alone and I go back to my drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Michael excited voice scares me and I almost fall off the stool.

"N-nothing." I try to cover my sketchbook with my hands.

"Let me see!" He whines removing my hands from the sketchbook. I try to fight back but he's stronger than me and grabs the book.

He studies the sketchbook in his hands really carefully making me nervous.

This is not the first time Michael see himself in a drawing made by me, but I was literally caught drawing him. It makes this situation a lot different.

He rests the sketchbook on the counter and looks up at me with a smile.

"Aw, it's me!" He coos pointing to the drawing. "It's so cute."

I look at him blankly without knowing what to say.

"Huh- thanks..." I say closing the book and save it under the counter in a drawer were I always save it. I have this sketchbook always in the store and I just draw here. This book just has drawings of people that came by or Rikki or Nat when they make me company.

"Hey, pombinhos, podem ir para casa. Eu fecho a loja hoje." _Hey lovebirds, you can go home. I close the store today_ , TJ appears saying and I thank him grabbing my jacket and backpack.

"Let's go, Mikey." I grab his hand and lead him to the door. "Bye TJ"

"Bye!"

xxx

Cooking wasn't something I was good at, but I wasn't that bad.

I don't hate cooking, I'm just lazy.

But today's the fast food ideas were none and pizza wasn't an option, so I told Michael I would cook dinner so we didn't have to go to the mall to have dinner.

I'm by the cooker doing what I know to do the best, spaghetti carbonara, as Michael is sat by the kitchen table.

"Hey _babe_ , look at this." I hear him say behind me making the word babe echoing through my mind. " Shit, I'm sorry. I know how you what to be called that." His voice is distant now and I hear it again.

 _Babe_.

But this time it's not Michael's voice, is that voice that has been haunting me and I've been trying to forget.

_Babe, you know I don't like when you wear ripped jeans._

_Babe, I told you already I don't like that old dirty trucker hat, take it off._

_Why can't you be like the other girls babe? Why do you have to be such a freak?_

_Stop crying, babe, crying doesn't solve your problems_

Memories rush through my mind making my vision blurry and my chest tightens turning impossible to breathe.

_"Why do you even try, babe? I told you already you can't draw. Even I could do better." He said coldly. His words cutting deeper than knives._

_"Then do it yourself." I snapped and not a second after those words slipped out of my mouth, I felt his hand against my cheek making a loud sound and fell on the floor._

_"Do what babe?" He kicked my side. "Draw? That's for pussies!" Another kick. "And please stop playing guitar. That loud noise gives me headaches."_

_I was a crying mess. I was crying and sobbing curled up in a ball on the floor._

_Please make him stop._

_"Do you really think your crappy band will be famous, don't ya babe?" The kicks didn't stop and it hurt so much. "You and your stupid band will be nothing more than shit."_

"Please stop." I cry out.

"C, it's ok, it's me."

"Please, stop." I sob."Stop, you're hurting me."

"C, it's me, Michael. Nobody is hurting you." The moment I heard the word _Michael_ I open my eyes and find Michel kneeled beside me.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

Michael embraces me in a tight hug and I wrap my arms around his torso burying my head onto his chest feeling safe.

My heart is racing, tears are still sliding down through my checks and it is painful to breathe.

"Everything is fine." He says rubbing his hand on my back. "I'm here and nobody is going to hurt you." His voice is a mere whisper. "I'm so sorry." He sniffs.

"It's ok." I close my eyes and feel the tears running down through my cheeks. "Don't be sorry." His body is warm, his strong arms around me gives me the feeling of safety and his voice calms me down. "You did nothing wrong, Mikey. You did everything right." I whisper.

"You scared me." He sniffs once again making my heart tiny.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." His grip tighten as he takes a big breath.

"Y-you were saying to stop hurting you. Who was hurting you C?" He asks.

"He... He slapped me and started kicking me hard and it hurt so bad, Mikey." I cry. "It was horrible."

"Everything is fine know. It wasn't real, baby girl." His voice is calm now. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I say. "I like that one." I smile even knowing he can't see and he kisses the top of my head.

"Y-you f-fell and you were crying. You scared me so much, C."

"I'm ok, thanks to you."

"I'll always be here for you, baby girl."

xxx

Hours had passed since what happen early this evening.

We ended up ordering Chinese food because the dinner ended up burnt out.

We are now both in the living room watching some crappy movie. Nothing much has been said since what happened earlier.

"C." Michael calls out and I look at him.

"What?" I ask softly.

"Nothing, never mind." He turns his gaze back to the television.

"Mikey." I land my hand on his to catch his attention. "What's wrong?" I ask and he looks back at me.

"I'm just worried about you." He sighs. "I can't stop thinking about what happened..."

"Please, don't worry, I'm fine."

"C, you fell on the floor crying be-because I said that word." He tells me. "Something bad happened, someone hurt you. I'm not asking you to tell me, but I'm worried."

"You're right." I nod feeling my eyes watering. "Something happened, someone hurt me." I nod once again. "And I'm going to tell you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We are friends, right?"

"Of course we are!" He exclaims.

"I trust you, so I'll tell you..." I take a deep breath. "A year and half ago, I started dating this guy and we were happy. He was good for me, and I really liked him. No, I loved him." I laugh lightly. "But life is not all rainbows and unicorns of course." I let out another laugh. "He started telling me bad things. He didn't like the way I dressed, he didn't liked my drawings, he even said I was untalented. He hated when I played guitar." I close my eyes and a tear falls. "I was ok with that. It was ok, what mattered was that he loved me right?"

"No, it's not right." Michael shakes his head and I continue.

"Things got worst. His words started hurting me. _Don't were ripped jeans, babe, why don't you wear skirts and dresses like a normal girl babe? Stop playing guitar, babe you suck. Your drawing teacher must be blind to give you an A, babe._ " I start quoting the so many things he would tell me on daily basis. " _Don't cry babe, it won't solve your problems._ " I start crying once again and I feel Michael's arms wrapping around me. " _Why are you such a freak, babe?_ "

"Shhh. It's ok."

"He slapped me so many times. He kicked my ribs and legs and stomach so hard because I would wear jeans or because I would draw or play guitar. Every time after he kicked my ass and left me like an used tissue, he would come back, hug me and tell me _sorry babe, I love you_ "

"That bastard." Michael grits his teeth. "I want to kill him."

"It doesn't matter now." I sniff. "He's far away."

"He didn't have the right to do that to you." He says stroking my hair.

"But he did, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I won't let anyone lay a finger on you." Michael says firmly still with his arms around me. "Nobody will hurt you again."

"Say those words again, please." I plead looking up at him.

"Say what?" He asks confused.

"Say those words you told me in the kitchen."

" _I'll always be here for you, baby girl."_

I know that's not true. He won't always be here for me. I know he will be gone one day. But that day is not today. I will do everything to not let him go, and until that day, I'll enjoy this friendship.

As my dad used to told me, _enjoy the moment._


	27. I Don't Want To Lose This

Today is Sunday, tomorrow is Monday. Monday, the first day of the second semester and also the last day with Michael.

Tomorrow is our last day together. It's hard to believe he is going to Los Angles tomorrow.

I'm not ready yet for him to leave. I need more days with him beside me. I got used to his presence and now I don't want him to go.

These days passed in a flash making me wish even more days like these.

Tuesday everything will be gone. I won't hear his laugh when I say something stupid; I won't hear his raspy voice trying to say something in Portuguese, I won't have his company for dinner, I won't draw him as I wait for my shift to end. I won't have all this little things and it makes me sad.

What makes me even sadder is not the fact he's going away, is the fact is going to the other side of the world, and in two months he's going to be traveling over the world in tour with his band mates to do what he does best: play guitar and make people happy.

But at the same time, I'm happy for him. He will be doing what he loves, what makes him happy. And for me, that's all that matters, even if it means him being away from me.

You know, that's what friends do. We do everything to see them happy.

Although, I'm failing at being a good friend.

And I'm not talking about Michael, I'm talking about Nat.

I'm not really being a good friend to her. Since Michael arrived I haven't talk that much with her, and she hates me for that.

Is not that I'm ignoring her, although she thinks I am. She even sent me a text saying ' _I hate you'_. It hurt and it still hurts a lot. I tried to call her and talk to her, but she ignored all of my calls and all of my texts.

I always find time for everything and everyone. So everyone can be happy.

But this last week I focused all of my time on Michael and forgot everything else around me.

Don't blame me, I was just trying to enjoy life and be happy for once. All my life has been the others and this time I thought in myself, in want I wanted and in what made me happy.

I'm sorry if I was being selfish.

"What are we going to do today?" Michael asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Dunno." I shrug and keep eating my cereals as he does the same.

I turn my gaze to him and chuckle.

He's three years older than me, but he's so cute.

"I had an idea." I say finishing my cereals and set up from the kitchen chair to put the bowl in the sink.

"What is it?" He asks curious.

"You'll see." I smirk. "Are you done?" I ask pointing to his bowl and he nods. I place his empty bowl in the sink and motion him to follow me holding his hand.

I take him to the office and close the door behind me as he sits down on the couch beside the big wooden desk.

I hand him my Fender acoustic guitar and he looks at me confused.

"Why are you handing me a guitar?" He asks me as I grab my dad's old fender acoustic guitar for myself and sit on the desk chair.

"We are going to play together." I smile. "You told me you wanted to jam someday and you still own me a concert, so I think this is the perfect opportunity."

"What a great idea." A smile lights up on his lips. "You can start."

"Do you want me to start?" I ask pointing my index finger back at myself and he nods smirking. "Ok." I shrug and start playing the first chords.

Bm  
F#m  
G  
A

"No way." His jaw drops as I play the chords.

"Yes way." I nod grinning and he starts playing along. "Now start singing."

"Just if you sing first."

"Please, don't do this to me."

"No deal, baby girl."

"Ok." I groan.

_"Everybody's got their demons_  
_Even wide awake or dreaming_  
_I'm the one who ends up leaving_  
_Make it okay"_

I sing low and softly always with a little smile playing on my lips and my eyes closed.

_"See a war I wanna fight it_  
_See a match I wanna strike it_  
_Every fire I've ignited_  
_Faded to grey"_

He sings and I look at him with adoration as he does so. His voice is something so powerful and soft at the same time. I can't even find the right words to describe it.

_"But now that I'm broken_  
_Now that you know it_  
_Caught up in a moment_  
_Can you see inside?"_

I sing this time a little louder and hear him chuckle.

_"'Cause I've got a jet black heart_  
_And there's a hurricane underneath it_  
_Trying to keep us apart_  
_I write with a poison pen_  
_But these chemicals moving between us_  
_Are the reason to start again"_

We both sing the chorus loud and your voices mix together in a perfect melody along with the two guitars.

_"Now I'm holding on for dear life_  
_There's no way that we could rewind_  
_Maybe there's nothing after midnight_  
_That could make you stay_

_But now that I'm broken_  
_And now that you know it_  
_Caught up in a moment_  
_Can you see inside?"_

His voice is sweet and soft. And it feels so nice to hear it.

_"'Cause I've got a jet black heart_  
_And there's a hurricane underneath it_  
_Trying to keep us apart_  
_I write with a poison pen_  
_But these chemicals moving between us_  
_Are the reason to start again"_

We sing along once again and I feel adrenaline rushing through my veins. I've never felt like this before when I was singing. It never felt so good to sing. I had never enjoyed singing so much as I'm doing right now.

_"The blood in my veins_  
_Is made up of mistakes_  
_Let's forget who we are_  
_And dive into the dark_  
_As we burst into color_  
_Returning to life"_

I sing softly and low once again like I did when I sang the first verses.

" _'Cause I've got a jet black heart"_

The guitars stop as he sings the first verse of the chorus and then the guitars storm together as we both start to sing the rest of the chorus out loud.

_"_ __And there's a hurricane underneath it_ _  
__Trying to keep us apart_ _  
__I write with a poison pen_ _  
__But these chemicals moving between us_ _ _"_

" _The blood in my veins_  
_Is made up of mistakes_  
_Let's forget who we are_  
_And dive into the dark"_

As I sing the last part of the song, Michael sings _"To start again"_ full of emotion.

The last chords are played and I let out a deep breath.

"That was..." I start but Michael cuts me off

"Powerful? Fucking amazing? Emotional? Damn right it was." He rambles with a smile planted on his face.

"I would say nice, but that works too." I chuckle.

"You have an amazing voice." He tells me.

"No. _You_ have an amazing voice. I can't sing."

"That's a lie." He smirks. "You just did."

"Whatever, Clifford." I roll my eyes. "What do you wanna do now?"

"We could play more songs and then cuddle while we listen to Green Day." He suggests

"Sounds good." I say nodding my head and agreement.

"Feels good." He grins.

xxx

I wasn't ready. I was mentally preparing myself to see him leave.

There was still 5 hours till his flight.

We are both laid down on my bed looking up at the ceiling and listening to Metallica.

We are just there, in "silence" enjoying each other company.

There is no need of words and I like it.

"I'm gonna miss you." He says out of the blue, killing off the silence.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I say not moving my gaze away from the ceiling.

"I promise I'm going to visit you as soon as the tour ends." He tells me and I move my head to my left side to face him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." That's all I say and turn my gaze back to the ceiling.

"You know I'll come. Just like I did this last time."

"Michael." I sigh. "You don't know how life is going to be in 10 months. Ten mouths is almost a year and a lot of things can change."

"Let's make sure one thing doesn't change then."

"What thing?" I turn my head to him once again.

"Our friendship." He says looking straight to my eyes. "I don't want to lose this."

"I'll make sure this won't get lost through the distance."

"Me too." That's all he says before wrapping his around me and resting his head on my shoulder.

xxx

These were our last minutes.

In minutes all of this will be gone.

Hugging for the last time, I enjoy for the last time the feeling of his skin against mine. I enjoy his touch and his sent.

"Flight 505 to Los Angles, gate 2." As we hear that voice, our grips tighten in one another.

"Do you promise you'll be ok?" He asks his head buried on the crook of my neck.

"Just if you do." I reply.

"I do." He says. "Thanks for this week."

"Thanks for coming." I say and he pull away from our embrace but always with his hand on my waist.

"Stay safe." He says before kiss the top of my head.

"You too." His hands let go my waist and he grabs his suitcase.

"I'll see you soon." He says and turns around starting walking to his gate, but I grab his hand before he could take two steps further.

"Promise you'll be back." I say as he turns around.

"Last call for Flight 505 to Los Angles. Please proceed to gate 2."

"I will." With no more words I let go his hand and he walks away.

When he fades into the crowd, I feel a tear rolling down through my cheek.

I feel like I'm not going to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was I the only person who cried in the end of this chapter?


	28. What An Interesting Chat

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _Carolina_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _Michael_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _how are you?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I'm fine_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _and you_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I'm good._

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _how was your flight?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _boring_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _how are the boys?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _they are good. They asked me a lot of questions_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _what kind of questions_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _how Portugal is like, if I had fun and stuff like that_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _nice_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _what's wrong?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _nothing_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _don't bullshit me_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I miss you, ok? That's what's wrong_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _aw, I miss you too baby girl_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _stop_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _no_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _...._

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _..._

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I never had the opportunity to say this but..._

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _but..._

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _you have really nice boobs._

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _wow_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _what the actual fuck Michael Gordon Clifford?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _what?? It's true!_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _thank you, I guess_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I'm not kidding. They are really nice and perfect and on point_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _Michael, stop talking about my boobs_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _ok ok. I'm just saying that they are nice and I like them_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I hope you didn't tell the guys you saw my boobs and I hope you didn't describe them either_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _no never. I don't like to share_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _Michael you're weird and you're scaring me_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I'm not_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _sure, just like the other day when you asked me to call you daddy ;))_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _it wasn't me! It was Calum and Ash!_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _sure. Don't blame them for your kinks_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I don't have daddy kink_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _are you sure about that?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _yes_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _are you with the boys?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I'm with Calum_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _why??_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _nothing daddy ;)))_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _c, stop please_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _why daddy, am I making you uncomfortable?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _omg where's c and who are you?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _Michael it's me wtf_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _you're not like this_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _like what daddy?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _holy shit_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _aren't I your baby girl, daddy??_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _oh God_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _;)))_

***Twitter dms***

**_@Calum5SOS:_ ** _what have you done to Michael?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _what do you mean?_

**_@Calum5SOS:_ ** _he just ran off to the bathroom blushing like a fucking tomato_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _oh..._

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _he did that?_

**_@Calum5SOS:_ ** _yes, what happened?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _nothing special_

**_@Calum5SOS:_ ** _Carolina, I can hear his groans_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _omg really??? Lmao_

**_@Calum5SOS:_ ** _are you sending him nudes or something_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _no wtf_

**_@Calum5SOS:_ ** _what did you do to him then?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _nothing_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _we were just having a funny talk_

**_@Calum5SOS:_ ** _you were sexting, weren't you?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _no, not really_

**_@Calum5SOS:_ ** _I'm curious! Please tell me why Michael is jerking off in the bathroom_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _why do you think this is my fault lmao. Maybe he was sexting with luke_

**_@CplaysGuitar:_ ** _how do you guys say it? Oh yeah, Muke af_

**_@Calum5SOS:_ ** _I can feel your fan side coming out_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _you could say that if I was a fan, which I'm not lmao_

**_@Calum5SOS:_ ** _you gotta be fan of something each one of us is a fan of something_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _yeah, I'm the number one fan of my own band_

**_@Calum5SOS:_ ** _dedication :')_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _I know right :')_

***intagram dms***

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _c!_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _Carolina!_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _Carolina Carvalho!_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _such a fancy last name_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _but now answer me!_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _stop dming calum and give me attention_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _wowowowow too much things happening_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _1st how do you know my last name?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I found you id somewhere in your room_

_**@CplaysGUITAR:** _ _if you like your dick, I hope you don't ever call me by my first name_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _how much you don't like it?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR_ ** _: enough to chop your dick off if you said it_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _2nd how did you know I was talking with calum?_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _it was obvious_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _if you hadn't left me to take care of your little business, I wouldn't be talking with him_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _what are you talking about?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _oh, nothing mister 'I have daddy kink'_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _why are you doing this to me?_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _our conversation was being too depressing_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _and you call me weird for talking about how great your boobs are? It was you who started calling me daddy_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _and you liked it ;))_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _I want my innocent girl back_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _who said I was innocent in the first place? Innocence has never been here my dear_

**_@michaelgclifford:_ ** _oh my god_

**_@CplaysGUITAR:_ ** _what an interesting chat_


	29. Life's Not Fair, Dear

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _what's up_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _my dick_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _perv_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _you like me that way_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah,_ _wtv_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _did you change your username?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah I did_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _hmm nice_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _btw_ _, I found your iron maiden t-shirt mixed with my clothes_

**_@_** ** _michaelclifford_** ** _:_** _no problem. It's yours now_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _really?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelgclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah. I bet it suits you better than it suits me_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _aw thank you_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _no need to thank me_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _how's the girls and the band_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _same old at least Nat started talking to me again._

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _she wasn't talking to you?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _since that band practice you watched, no_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _that was a month ago..._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah._

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _why wasn't she talking to you?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _to be honest, I have no idea. But now everything is_ _ok_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _that's what matters_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _yeahhhhh_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _so, how's life in los angles?_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _normal and good_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _that's nice_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _one of my biggest dreams is to go to LA_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _one day I'll bring you here_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _can't wait_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _are you going to college_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I have no idea._

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I mean, I should go. But I don't know_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _there was something you wanted to do after high school?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I wanted to give more time to my band and make things work out. But in this stupid country is impossible._

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _yeah that sucks_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I'll see what I'll do. I have something in mind, I'll just need some approvals and some more money_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _what is it?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _you'll see_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _aren't you going to tell me?_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _nop_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _I will just tell you when I have 100% sure I can do it_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _now I'm curious_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _and you'll be for a long time_

**_@_ ** **_michaelclifford_ ** **_:_ ** _not fair_

**_@_ ** **_CplaysGUITAR_ ** **_:_ ** _life's not fair, dear_


End file.
